A Dark Mage Is Born
by Hector Flores
Summary: James Potter finds out that everything he was told were lies, Voldemort was actually a relative of his and was working hard to protect Harry instead of killing him like he was told. Dumbledore wanted to kill him so that the young boy would never eclipse his own achievements. Sirius and Hagrid once believed his friends would both be the greatest danger to his son.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Harry Potter would one day be remembered as being a hero without a possible doubt. He would be known as the only dark magic Mage that actually showed that even if a person used dark magic they could still be a decent, kind caring person but that is still in the future.

As of right now, it was July 31st and the year was 1978. The location a very nice summer house owned by the Ancient and Noble House of Potter. The place was warm and cozy the perfect place for a young family to spend the summer. There were a beautiful countryside and a wonderful Lake in which the family could either fish or have a picnic near.

The joyous occasion on this day, however, was the second birthday of the male heir to the Noble House. The boy had thick black hair and green eyes just like his mother. The couple had been once arch rivals at their school but later realized that they could not imagine life without each other.

The occasion was supposed to be happy and a warm tender moment for the happy family. The only thing was that they had a person come to the festivities uninvited. The security charms sounded and it told James it was indeed his most dire fears, the very man the order he was a member of was fighting had found their home.

"Lily take Harry and go now. I will stay behind and buy you some time. I promise I will try to apparate right after I buy you enough time. " Lily did not like the sound of his voice but did as he asked. The man they both feared finally came through the door as he cast an open lock charm on the door.

James got ready for the fight of a lifetime. Voldemort simply walked in with a smile on his face and a small box with him. "Don't tell me I missed the birthday party. I so hoped to wish little Harry a happy birthday and give him my gift." James could not understand why he was not attacking him.

"So you came to give my son a birthday gift? You are sure you didn't come to say, kill him? " Voldemort looked almost shocked that James would say something like that." My goodness James I would never dare to do something so impolite to my baby cousin. You may open the box if you are so unsure of its contents. I wanted to give him this wonderful coloring book and crayons. I loved mine back in the orphanage. I am sure my dear cousin will love his too. "

James could hardly understand what was happening." So you have not heard about the prophecy about your death, have you? " Voldemort laughed and sat down on a nearby chair he summoned." Never mind that the person saying said prophecy is a complete failure as a seer, or that Albus Dumbledore is the only one who heard the entire thing. I don't believe that lie anymore I believe in Albus Dumbledore being a champion of the light side. "

" No James I would not harm a hair on my precious cousin's head. I honestly would not you can scan my mind if it will make you feel any better. " James did as he asked and indeed he had no ill will towards them at all.

" Please tell me you did not send your wife to the order James. I am afraid you have been the recipient of some very nasty trickery by the looks of it. I do not want to harm Harry, but Albus Dumbledore does. He would eliminate my cousin in case he raises higher than he ever did and according to what I know of him, he would do so to prevent Harry from stealing his spotlight. "

James did send her to the order since they told him Voldemort would try to kill their son." Why would Albus Dumbledore wish to harm Harry? " Voldemort looked at him and smiled." Because James Harry is a Mage. He is blessed by magic in a way we wizards can only dream off. I was so proud when I learned this after I did the necessary ritual. My followers have in fact been trying to keep you and your wife safe for a long time. "

James was not believing anything the man before him was saying." I anticipate you need an explanation then. You are the descendant of one of the three brothers from the deadly hallow story. I myself am also a descendant of one of the brothers and Lily is as well. Harry was destined even before birth to be the owner of all three items and be the master of death you see. "

" Albus is power hungry and the dirtiest pedophile I had ever had the displeasure of suffering his abuse. He wants Harry dead so that he can be the one to find and own all three deadly hallows and therefore escape death and live forever. I guess my warning never reached you in time. I am sorry James, but by now your loving wife is more than likely dead. Your son will be placed in the worst possible place for Harry. The home of the Dursleys. "

James could not believe what he was hearing but the attitude of the supposed Dark Lord did not match what Albus told him of him." James, we got very little time. We must leave now if we are to have any hope of saving your wife. I know where the order is, so let's go to the Black family home and try to save Lily. I hope we can get there in time. "

As they came through the fireplace they saw something that any other day James would call it a lie. His best friend Sirius Black arguing about what Albus had done to Lily." Albus, you promised me that as soon as you had Harry you would live Lily alone. Why did you kill her? She was meant to be mine! "

James once considered the man who said that his brother and best friend. Little did he know that the true reason Sirius tried to kill Severus all those years ago was because he was in love with Lily. He was actually the best candidate to ending up being her husband so Black tried to do away with the competition.

"Sirius, I need the Potter kid to die so that I can have enough time to collect the deadly hallows. A person of my power and prestige can not be ended by something so mundane like dying of old age. If it means escaping such a pathetic fate I would kill anyone I have to. To achieve my dream of eternal life. "

James and Voldemort came to the place the two were talking." So we are too late to save her. James, go and try to find my cousin. I will deal with these two to buy you some time. " James looked at the dead body of his beloved and then Voldemort and the man who he once considered his brother and then the man he admired so much.

" Sorry to leave you to deal with them Voldemort. I am also sorry that I never listened to you and your side of the story. I hope that you can forgive me. " Voldemort had his wand pointed at the two men standing near Lily's corpse. " Never mind that James, I fell into the same trap once. Just find my cousin please and keep him safe. He should not have to suffer like I did. "

James jumped through the fireplace nearby and left towards little Surley. He managed to reach the house to the Dursley family. Lily once told him she was adopted. That her sister had a horrible sense of inferiority due to the fact that she could never learn magic and she could. He even told her that she even grew to hate it out of envy.

James knew if Harry was sent to that house and her sister. His life would be a living hell. He must try to do his best to prevent that from happening. Once again life decided to throw in another surprise his way it seems. The large motorcycle was seen coming down from the air. The large man was clearly the Hogwarts groundskeeper Hagrid.

"Hagrid, I know the truth I am begging you to let me have my son. I know what Albus did to Lily, please if anything is left of our old friendship let me have my son. He does not deserve to live a life of torment. " Hagrid smiled at him and it almost seems to be as if he indeed was going to let him have his son back.

Little did he know that he was so wrong." Albus Dumbledore has been good to me. I will not betray him like you are. If this brat must die to keep a great man like Albus alive so be it. He even gave me a wand. I volunteered to be the one to kill this brat, but no Albus wants him to die by muggle hands. "

James looked at the part giant man and tried to reason with him once more." Hagrid my son has done nothing to you. He is innocent. Please let me save my son from living a life with Petunia. She will torment him or worse. " Hagrid did not even look troubled by what he was told.

" No, this human must be delivered as my lord said. A living hell is the only thing humans like him deserve. He is innocent now but as soon as he is old enough he will attend Hogwarts and then he will make fun of me, and cast all those humiliating curses at me like all the others. "

James told him he would make sure Harry grew up to be respectful of others." I don't trust you at all James. I only pretended to be your friend because it was what my Lord and Master ordered me to do. Just like I was ordered by Lord Dumbledore to deliver this brat here. "

James in an act of desperation he cast a spell to immobilize Hagrid and allow him to save his big man shrug off the spell like it was nothing but an annoying mosquito. " You will have to do better than that James. I am part Giant and I have much higher resistance to magic than you do."

Hagrid cast a cutter curse that cut James right arm and leg off. Using his own blood he did a spell that would be otherwise be considered impossible. He cast a teleportation spell with a drop point so random it was impossible for anyone else to find where young Harry would end up.

"NO, I HAVE TO DELIVER THE BRAT LIKE MY LORD TOLD ME TO OR I WILL STILL BE STUCK IN THAT LOUSY JOB. I WAS GOING TO BE FREE TO HURT AND KILL HUMANS AGAIN. TELL ME YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING TRAITOR. TELL ME WHERE YOU SENT THE BRAT! " James laughed as he saw the way Hagrid was panicking at the idea of failing Dumbledore.

" I will never tell you Hagrid, and your curse cut me deeper than you figured. I will die from your curse Hagrid. But at the very least I know my son will be safe from you and your so called master. I only hope one day he exposes you all for what you really are. " James died as he finished telling this to Hagrid.

" I hope the brat falls from high up in the sky into the waiting mouth of a shark. Cause I know Lord Dumbledore will not be happy with me. I know he will use that curse again, but I have to tell him what this traitor did. So that the great and powerful Lord Dumbledore can find the brat and I can then fulfill his order. "

In their home in Bulgaria Victoria was placing her son Viktor in his crib and was getting ready to put his blanket on him when she heard a loud crash in the living room. Harrison was reading the newspaper as out of nowhere a young baby boy appeared and fell into his lap. The added weight caused the man to fall down on the floor.

"Harrison what happened? Are you alright? " Harrison heard the worry tone in his wife's voice." I am fine Victoria, come and have a look. A young boy came out of nowhere and fell in lap and caused me to fall down.

Victoria ran to where her husband was and indeed the child was right there as her husband had said. The couple did a diagnostic spell and realized that the child was transported with so much magical energy that they knew he was sent away in order to save his life.

"Harrison this child was sent away from his parents to save him. What shall we do? " Harrison looked at Victoria and smiled." The only thing we can do Victoria, we shall raise the boy as our own. He will be a good brother to Viktor. I am sure the two of them will have a wonderful life as brothers. "

From that day on Harry Potter became the second son of the Krum Family. He was registered as Harrison Krum Jr. , son of Victoria and Harrison Krum and brother of Viktor Krum. Albus would never think of searching him in Bulgaria. James at the last moment in his life managed to save his son from the living hell Albus Dumbledore had wished upon his son.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Since they were children Harrison and Viktor got along like two peas in a pod. When Harrison wanted to go out and play there his brother would be right next to him. The thing was that they both loved to fly and after their ninth birthday, they were given permissions to play quidditch.

Quidditch is a sport very popular with the magical world and it was played in the air on brooms. The two brothers would take turns between keeper the person who guards the hoop during a basketball game. The chaser who was a regular player and the other position they played was a seeker.

The seeker job was to catch a tiny walnut sized ball that flew around the field really fast. Harrison was the best Chaser between the brothers and Viktor the best seeker between them. It was, in fact, one day that they were playing together that Harrison turned a small sapling into a quidditch hoop that they realized that both boys had done it one at opposite sides of each other.

It was until they both turned eleven that they were finally invited to attend the Drumstrang Institute. Harrison Sr could not be happier that his two boys were going to go together. It was a cold day like always the day that they both bought the books and other things the boys would need.

It was a cold October day that they went to the shipping docks and they found the hidden docking Bay for the Drumstrang ship. Victoria like many other mothers was in tears as their children boarded the ship. You would think their kids were going to prison or sold into slavery by the way these women were crying.

Abroad the ship, the headmaster, a man tall, standing proud and with his hands behind his back looked at the first years. "I am your headmaster Viktor Krakaroff and I must explain a few things to you. Your school keeps us all safe by never revealing the location. So you will swear a magical oath to this and never ever break it unless of course, you want to be a muggle."

The boys and girls began to laugh. "The other thing is this school is guarded by the spirits of the dead, specifically poltergeist. If I catch you doing anything even slightly immoral you will be spending time with them and they are not all that friendly. Let's face it these people died horrible, painful and miserable deaths. Do try to be understanding of their lack of a sunny disposition. "

" Each year stays together in the same dorm hall, you will study together, live together and even play together by the end of your education these people around you will feel like an extended family. I still keep in touch with my fellow year students one, in particular, he sounded like a polar bear with a head cold when he was asleep how could I forget him after seven years of hearing him. "

More laughter was heard now from the girls only. " Any questions? Come on don't be shy. " Harrison held his hand up." A good, that boys and girls are how you ask permission to ask a question, very well what is your name and your question if you be so kind? "

" Krum, sir, Harrison Krum Junior. My brother and I wondering if the school played quidditch and how do you assign teams? " Krakaroff was smiling at him almost happy at his innocent question." Why yes Mr. Krum we do in fact have teams in our school. Tragically, however, no first year is allowed to play. It is for second years and above. We want you to grow accustomed to the school and the way we do things. "

" Also as much as I love quidditch it is a dangerous sport. I would not let anyone play until they had a good solid year of proper flying lessons. If one of you were to die as you tried to enter one of the school teams well you might end up like poor Mikhail here. He died falling off his broom 250 feet in the air one cold morning. He is simply wonderful about quidditch facts and tips, though. "

Mikhail did not look happy to hear the way he died either way."Viktor it is kind of a disappointment we will have to wait for an entire year to play. I wish we could at least let us try out." Viktor looked at his brother and smiled. "True Harrison but it is their loss, not ours, we would be the best players they ever were seen but if they wish to miss us play, I will try to make they're disappointed less by out performing then in academics till we can get on the field."

The students reached port and disembarked in a cave dock. The place almost made hit want to have a parrot and an eye patch, and scream from the top of the deck, "Land ho." The entire Bay made him feel like a pirate for some reason.

It got so infectious that even Krum began to sing an old song from a movie. "Yo, ho, Yo ho the Pirates life for me." The entire group of students began to sing along and got over their nerves in a hurry. It got so bad that even Krakaroff was getting into the mood of it. "Alright yo scallywags shut those hatches and get ready to grab some grub."

The students did not expect him to say that but they played along. "Aye, Aye Captain." they all said at the same time. Yes indeed having those Krum brothers will make life a lot more fun in the old castle. The rest of the poltergeist could not help that in hundreds of years they actually smiled at what they saw. "They are alright those Krum boys. I be a pirate and even I felt like singing that chant."

There was a one dressed in a long silk gown and she was looking at Harrison particularly with a little too much interest." Elizabeth I told you once and I told you a thousand times the dead do not have relationships with the living. They live in their world we live in ours. It is till death do us part after all."

Elizabeth glared at the oldest of the poltergeist and she was not happy that he told her that. "I don't love Harrison it just I feel something familiar from him. I was the last Mage to be born and somehow I get the same vibes from him. The only way to test if he is one, the blood roses. The test is simply too dangerous for someone so young, but I do feel the same vibrations I once felt on myself. "

The old poltergeist looked like he did not believe her." Look Elizabeth the birth of a new Mage would be recorded somewhere by now. Yet we have heard nothing not from the living or even among the dead. I still think you are falling for the kid. He is pretty nice looking and even I can see that. "

Elizabeth floated off in a huff muttering about the foolish thing men say that they had no reason to even think. She knew she was right the only option was to keep an eye on him and if he ever grew stronger she might suggest the blood rose ritual.

Harrison was having a pretty nice talk with his brother during dinner and began to wonder about something that kept bugging him. "Brother do you think they will have us sleep next to these witches? I don't know about the others but having a bunch of hormonal teens sleeps together in any room is just asking for trouble."

Viktor smiled at his brother. "Never mind that we are also of the hormonal kids you just talked about. I would not worry brother, I am pretty sure they will divide our lodgings by our genders. I mean they have been doing this for quite a while you would think they would already have that figured out. Instead tell me are you still having the old nightmare or did you finally get over the things you keep dreaming about? "

Harrison looked at his brother and smiled." No brother, I still have the old nightmares if any they gotten even worse. One of these days I shall tell you one to make you laugh. " Viktor found his so called nightmares sometimes really amusing.

Little did he know that he was not dreaming anything at all, instead he was remembering things that happened in several past lives. It was rare but quite common among Mages. The ability to learn from past mistakes was something that only those blessed by magic could even attempt.

"I do hope you boys like your first meal here at our Institute but before we get ahead of ourselves we need to give you several things to think about. The first being your class schedules which your year prefect will hand to you after he showed you your assigned rooms. The next thing is that as much as this castle is your home. I am afraid that you are not permitted to wonder it's halls at night. Those found walking out at night will spend the night with the poltergeist guards. I can tell you this, they will not be pleasant company. "

The prefect decided that on the way towards the first years dorm they would tell them some of the most frightening stories that delinquent student their year have mentioned to them because they decide to rest the curfew rule. Several of the toughest looking guys broke in tears as they heard the stories.

Harrison in the other hand was mostly amused and even asked for more details of the most frightening details. Viktor knew that his brother would try it, if only to spend some time with the poltergeist. He had a weird childhood he often was seen taking with ghosts and made quite a few ghost friends. He even helped a few of them come to terms with their deaths and pass on to a peaceful rest.

Harrison slept for six hours and then decided to see the sunrise from one of the towers. Sure enough, several poltergeister found him and they indeed tried to frighten him. Harrison smiled and sat down on the top of one another of the platforms in the castle towers to see the sunrise.

"Hello, I do hope you will keep me company. I imagine the sunrise is going to be spectacular from here. " The oldest poltergeist asked him if he was not afraid." We all died horrible deaths and you don't seem frighten at all why? " Harrison smiled and told him that he could tell them stories that would make them afraid. The poltergeist told him to do his worst, no living boy would know stories that would frighten them.

As Harrison waited for the sunrise he began telling them about his dreams and the stories revolved around the horrors and torments he saw in those dreams. By the time the sun appeared out by the horizon the oldest poltergeist was begging Harrison to stop, and two other poltergeister were in the fetal position and crying.

"And those are my mild dreams, if I told you the worst. " The collection of poltergeist jumped up and in collectively said that he did not have to say those stories." Well why don't you share with me how you died? I think I would love to hear those stories. " Elizabeth showed up as he said that. "Next thing you will hear that he would like to attend our death day parties too."

The oldest poltergeist mentioned this as a joke, but Harrison was all smiles. "Is it the traditional potluck party or can I just come? I got a triple venom pie that most my dead friends say it is to die for." Elizabeth looked rather amused as she heard him say that. "Since when did you have friends who are ghosts?" She asked.

He made everyone surprised by telling them that since he was three years old. His grandmother's ghost told him bedtime stories for years. She later passed on when she felt that Harrison and Viktor would not feel so lonely without her. "I have quite a few friends and have attended a few death day parties. Usually they were actually potluck parties so I asked in case I needed to cook something for the party."

Elizabeth still smiling asked him to tell them his pie recipe. Harrison told them the recipe and how he cooked it. Some of them had to admit it did sound rather delicious. "But how can you cook it and not taste it?" the oldest poltergeist asked tried to prove him wrong.

"I am immune to all poisons, so of course, I taste it. How in the world would I get the flavor just right if I didn't? " Elizabeth looked really happy to hear him say that. She was known as the wisest of the Dark Magic Mages, and so several wizards and witches tried to poison her to eliminate her out of sheer jealousy.

The thing was that she died drowned in the ocean, she did not die because of a poison. The reason was that Dark Magic Mages are naturally immune to all poisons. Since most poisons are considered dark magic or dark magic was used in the creation of the poison. The Mage would not be affected at all. This was another piece of evidence of what Harrison was, the other piece was he made friends with ghosts and had horrible nightmares.

The very next day he was waiting for his brother waiting for breakfast reading a textbook. "Harrison I know that you wake up early but what are you doing?" he simply looked at him and told him that he was reading on the class he had the most trouble with which was history. Viktor laughed as he heard him say that.

The two brothers were reading a different book by the time the rest of the students managed to make it down to the dining hall. They both put them back in their book bags as they heard the others coming their way. Breakfast was something light and sweet. The first class as fate would have it was indeed History. Viktor saw why his brother was reading that subject and realized he truly wanted to make top grades.

The professor was a kind person but very demanding her name was Vesintina Victorova . She assigned them an essay to be handed in on the goblin wars and how they could have been avoided. The goblin wars were a brutal initial conflict between magical nations and the goblin nations for supremacy. They had ended as soon as the goblins and ministries decided to respect each other's independence.

The next class was taught by a fez wearing wizard who seemed to have seen much combat for his face was marked by burn marks and scars. The The professor funny enough was named Scar Sanguine his subject was dark arts and Harrison was well read on the subject. Harrison Sr kept most of his own books on the subject in their family library after all.

"Class today we a learning the dangers and uses if dark magic. Some would say that we should only focus on light magic like charms and enchanting but from personal experience I can tell you this. The spells you will learn here could very well save you and your loved ones one day. Today you will be learning to cast a basic fireball and how to counter it. "

The professor asked if anyone knew how to cast one. Viktor and Harrison told him they knew and so they stood in front of each other in front of the class. The took the traditional dueling stance and bowed . When the signal was given Harrison cast a fireball at Viktor as he used the fire freezing charm and likewise Harry did the same when he did the same to him.

"Very good boys, very good but Harrison why aren't you using your wand?" Viktor told the teacher that he didn't own one. Their parents tried to get him one and found that no wand would accept him. He instead did all his spellcasting wandless and since he could still do magic his parents were not as worried.

The teacher was speechless for a second. Wandless magic was usually learned at much higher grades and was only mastered by the wisest and gifted wizards. "Very well thank you for telling me, you boys can go back to your seats."


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Voldemort walking in his room one night and he was talking with his lifelong friend Nagini. He told her that he never trusted Hagrid not ever since the death of the poor girl in that bathroom years ago. He silently cursed as he wished he had sent someone or several people with James Potter to rescue his cousin.

Nagini being a basilisk was more on the practical side than emotional. She told him that crying and regretting past error was both useless and fruitless, that what he should be doing instead is trying to figure out the mistake, learn from it and try to never repeat it again. He knew she was right as he sat down in the armchair next to her.

His followers were still fighting and preventing Albus Dumbledore from obtaining the other deadly hallows and searching for little Harry. The only small comfort was that they knew he would never find the stone at the very least. It was inside his family ring after all and it would never release the stop except for someone who was a blood relative.

Harry woke up the following morning and began doing what he had done for years. He went down to the common room and did his morning exercises, checked the last piece of homework and checked to see if he had any mail. He saw that everything was ready and sat down and began reading a book he picked from one of the common room bookshelves.

Viktor woke up to find his brother once again reading a book that he might have found amusing if it had not been a book about a subject that they were going to study a few years. "Still planning ahead Harrison. I honestly don't know why you bother our school will probably already have subjects for that year picked for us based on tests."

"On can never be a sure, brother. " Harrison told him as he continues to read." You might be asked to take up an elective and if you did not spend any time thinking about it, you might end up taking a class that is less than useful. " Viktor sat down and saw the book was on transfiguration theories.

" But that book is a standard third-year transfiguration book, why read something that would never be considered an elective?" Harrison continued to read and simply said because he enjoyed the subject. "Today I was just reading for the fun of it after all." Harrison saw his brother laugh and told him his mother would be so proud if she heard that.

The first class was a rather heavy looking professor who looked like he either was an Olympic weightlifter or he was used to carry heavy thing most of his life. It turns out it was neither the guy was the son of a dragon keeper. The amount those dragons could eat caused him to carry large amounts of meat all day long. If he had carried a meal on a single tray then he would have been carrying quite the load.

His name was Fenris Schull. He was a rather pleasant man who was very much into keeping everything nice and organized. The first class was proper handling of the cauldron and proper handling of ingredients. He spent the entire class telling them the proper way to cut and Harrison was happy that he cared about the safety of his class.

Viktor, on the other hand, was bored. Their mother spent years teaching the art of making potions and creams. He even accused her once that the only reason she made the two boys do it was so she could have homemade beauty creams. She, of course, said that being able to make such things would help them in later years to keep their wives happy.

"Harrison are you as bored as I am? " Harrison smiled and simply looked at his brother." I might be but it is nice to see a potion teacher take such care for his students. Now honestly you need to pay attention Viktor I might not always end up paired with you. " Viktor tried very hard not to laugh but it was caught by the professor.

" Is something funny Mr. Krum if it is why don't you share it with the rest of the class? Appearance to the contrary I enjoy a good joke as much as anyone. " Viktor knew that he was not going to like his comment but he decided to get him focused on Harrison instead." Nothing too funny professor I was just remembering how Harrison always said he wanted to be an Auror for the Bulgarian Ministry of Magic. "

Professor Fenris looked at him with a smile." Indeed it is true that Aurors do need to learn quite a bit about potions and salves. They used them for all kinds of things I should know, I was the Head of the Aurors in that Ministry till a few years ago. If you ever have questions about it, Harrison feel free to ask me after class. "

The class ended and both Viktor and Harrison asked him why he became an Auror in Bulgaria. Fenris told him that it was to help the relations between Bulgaria and his native country of Germany. He felt that by working there he could improve the impression and feelings towards his fatherland. Harrison looked at him and said it was a wonder he did not become a Minister of Magic thinking like that.

Fenris laughed and said that he preferred being in charge of the Aurors, there you could easily tell which were your enemies. Viktor remained his brother politics was a dirty business, dirty but necessary to keep both progress moving and to make society stick to orderly behavior.

The next class was the one both brothers did not like one bit. It was flying lesson and the witch looked like she was afraid of her own shadow. She was named Roberta Quirrell and for some odd reason, she smelled like she was wearing garlic scented perfume. When one of the students asked she actually admitted that she indeed wore a garlic based cream to help her deal with some allergies she had.

Both brothers looked at her as if she just told them the most obvious thing ever. Harrison looked at his brother with an upset look on his face. "please tell me she is actually kidding. Cause this is not funny. We have been able to fly since before we could write our own names."

This caused the professor to stare at him and decided to pull him off his high horse. "Ok, how about we make a bet then, it will be a nice demonstration what happens to class clowns in my class. If you can score a single point on the quidditch field I will personally ask that you be entered into the next year quidditch team. But if you don't you will write me an essay three meters long about respecting your professor. "

Harrison looked at her and summon his broom with one hand." Which way to the field? " Roberta did not like the tone of his voice. Roberta had been once a professional keeper and so she walked with him to the field. Viktor was worried as she saw the look on the professor's face as they left the field and so he decided to follow them.

She got on her broom and so did he. She told him his position was going to be the chaser and was beginning to tell him in a rather sarcastic tone what he was supposed to do. Till she saw him juggling three balls waiting for her to finish. Viktor knew this would happen he only did the juggler bit when he was upset about something.

When she took her position in front of the hoops she told him to begin. He threw three quaffles at the same time. She stopped two but the third made it through the hoop. "Now how about you play like you are supposed to." Viktor saw his brother smile in a way that told him this was not good.

He took off down to pick up a quaffle and headed directly for the hoop on the right which Roberta went to guard when he threw the quaffle it when straight through the hoop on the left. Harrison was on his broom with a look like he was waiting for her excuse. She really wanted to jinx the living daylights out of him.

Instead of casting a spell hail began to rain down on them and Harrison lost his glasses as he saw that Viktor got on his broom and in an amazing speed he caught his brother's glasses. "Harrison I will say it again we really need to get you a strap for these things or get your eyesight corrected. Mom would send a howler if you broke your glasses again."

Headmaster Krakaroff saw the three enter the quidditch field and wanted to tell them that it was not safe since there was a high probability of hail. He saw the initial throw of the three balls and smiled as he never seen anyone manage to do that other than his old school rival. He saw the last throw and he had to admit it was a good throw indeed.

But the thing that caught him by surprise was the way Viktor caught the pair of glasses like it had been a snitch. He decided to go down and have a talk with the boys and their professor.

"Give it up Harrison she is not going to do a thing like place you on a team. It is against school rules after all. More than likely you will still have to do the three-meter long essay anyways. I am surprised that you would fall for such tactics. " Harrison looked at his brother as he flew near him and took his glasses from him.

" She made a bet Viktor. I did not only score one but two points. I won fair and square. " Viktor looked at his brother and smiled." The fact that she did not acknowledge your first point means that she has no intention of honoring her bet. Come on, I might even proofread your essay for you and give you some suggestions. "

Headmaster Krakaroff decided to make his presence known to the people and those of the other students who had sneaked in and were actually watching the entire thing. He clapped his hands and came towards the three people." Roberta, it seems that I won our little bet doesn't it? I told you Harrison Krum had two kids who could play but you said it would be too unlikely for these two kids to be able to do it efficiently. "

Roberta looked at the headmaster and she landed and gave him her broom." Ok, a deal is a deal. You get to ride my old broom for a week. " Harrison landed next to them and looked not that happy." Speaking of deals, what about our bet? I scored two points on you. I guess I deserve double the reward. You said if I did I would go to play, I want my brother to be able to play too. "

Roberta did not like the tone of his voice," If you play in the third year quidditch team you will more than likely end up spending more time with me than I would like. I am their trainer and advisor after all. " Harrison did not let that bother him." What she means brother she is the one to hone our quidditch skills and will assign us our positions. " Krum said as he landed next to his brother.

" As for positions it would a waste to let such a talented seeker not use his skills. His brother is not that bad as a chaser for what I see. I will keep my end and yes you still have to give me an essay but only a foot long now. I will work you two to the bone and make you wish you still had that year to take it easy. Make my words you are going to miss not having to train with me. "

The two brothers were later introduced to the rest of the team. At first, they didn't believe they could be of any use to the team, but as fate likes to do some things to catch people unawares, they began to play one day and one of the chasers and the seeker got injured. The game was even and without these two players they would more than the likely loss the match.

Professor Quirrell asked why were they not using the alternate players. Some of the people in the team said that they were decent to do errands but to stop joking that a pair of first years could play a game as dangerous as quidditch. She for once in her life wanted to agree but she also knew talent when she saw it.

"Look if they don't play we lose the match, and if they play and are as you said untalented then we lose the match anyways. The difference is that once they see how tough is to play, maybe they will quit and you don't have to have them on the team. Isn't that what you people want? Let them play then. "

The Captain did not like it but he knew if it happened like the professor said that he would be happier because if something he hated was a pair of first years thinking they had the talent to play with them.

Viktor and Harrison took off and they took their respective positions and in less than ten minutes they were once again in the lead. Fifteen minutes to the end of the hour and Harrison had scored more than the team had before he got into play. The Captain had to admit the Krum brothers had talent coming out of their ears.

He hated Harrison in particular since he actually beat his all time score with his and other teams. 'This may be a brat but he plays as ruthless as a pro. I have to get this brat thrown off the team or he will make me look bad. I am the captain of this team and they will follow my say so, and admire only me.'

As Viktor caught the snitch he saw what the Captain was trying to do. He flew close to the other teams beater and caused him to hit a ball directly into the side of the Captain. He fell from his broom and if it had not been for Harrison having cast a floatation charm on him, the Captain would be either dead or severely injured.

"Harrison are you alright? " Viktor asked him as he flew near him." I am fine Viktor, I know what he was trying to do but he would not succeed anyways. I guess this is our first victory as a team member but I guess it is back to doing chores and training after this match. Something tells me that guy is going to try again. "

The rest of the team could hardly believe that a couple of first years actually helped them win by such a large margin. The two injured players felt like they each got a smack across the face." So the first years are only here to do chores you said. Harrison beat my score into the dirt, and Viktor beat your best time catching the snitch. I think regardless what our Captain says we should treat them as fellow team members or one day we might end up regretting it. "

The team rushed the both of them and Viktor was suspicious about it till one of the other chasers asked Harrison how long since they both played quidditch." Me and Viktor have been playing since we were about five years old. We even had fun running drills and inventing new drills we could use. Say Viktor do you remember the one with the tennis balls? Now that was fun. "


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fan fiction only.

 _I would like to give a brief explanation to a point someone mentioned. Why did I change Harry's name at all. It was very simple but I guess it could cause some confusion. Harry Potter was adopted into the Krum Family, and therefore his name was changed legally to Harrison Krum Junior. The other reason was because this way Dumbledore could look for Harry Potter till he was as blue as a smurf and never find him._

 _He is legally registered in all legal documents as Harrison Krum Junior. He could spend a century and he would not find a single document anywhere that states his name is Harry Potter. The only way he would eventually find him is because of the goblet of fire._

 _Finally why did I pick his school instead of Hogwarts. Dumbledore and his followers want him dead and name one professor who was actually a decent professor in defense against the Dark arts, besides lupin? Can anyone actually learn anything from Snape? I do hope this makes your reading this story more pleasant and I do apologize for causing the confusion._

Harrison woke up bright and early the next morning which was Saturday. The Clas schedule told them they had no classes on the weekends. Viktor was someone that nobody could mistaken as a morning person, in fact the only person who could wake him up without getting hit by him was his brother.

"Harrison it's not even six in the morning. Just let me sleep and we can play later, or go by yourself and enchant some balls and play by yourself. I need my beauty sleep." Harrison did not like the sound of that. "Fine, be that way if you want. Mark my words when you need to practice catching a snitch see if I make one for you."

Harrison left in a rather angry mood as he marched to the hall for his breakfast. "I SAID WAIT, WHAT IS YOUR HURRY HARRISON." Harrison waited for his brother to catch up to him. "You know as well as I do that they will just make us do menial chores while they train." Harrison looked at him still angry. "That is the reason of the hurry. We need to be there before them or we will not be able to play before they start treating us like their unofficial house elves again."

Both brothers had a piece of French toast and some orange juice. "I still say that if you love playing so much you should consider changing your career goals and go pro. It is weird that a guy who can do dark arts like you simply loves to play quidditch as much as you do."

Harrison walked on as they got to the entrance. "The weird thing is how my brother can say he needs his beauty sleep and not think that saying that out loud made him sound gay." Viktor was now the one who was angry. "Unlike you I do plan to go pro and that means I must take care of my appearance and everyone knows lack of sleep is bad for the skin."

Harrison made it to the field and summoned his broom, Viktor just took his from the shed. He threw several tennis ball near him and Harrison enlarged them to the size of a quaffle. He picked up some walnuts and transfiguration them into snitches. Little did they know that their team advisor, Captain and team were actually watching them through a crystal ball.

Harrison took off and was hovering off the ground on his broom. Viktor took a few of the balls and took off into the air as well. When they were up on the air he began throwing them at Harrison with a pursuit charm on them. "Why would he throw the balls like that?" Asked one of the chasers watching.

Roberta told her they were simulating how to evade an attack from an opponent beater. "So that is why the other team could not hit him during the match. I guess it makes sense why didn't we think of that." The captain still not wanting to lose face said because they did not have enough balls to do that sort of practice.

Roberta wanted to say he was right, but seeing that they turned a few dozen tennis balls into substitutions for the proper balls and he made snitches out of plain walnuts she could not in all honesty say that the team captain was right.

"Harrison do you think you want to try being a seeker one of these days? " Viktor asked him as he kept throwing balls at him." No thank you brother. I rather like the position of chaser. You keep your snitch. Speaking of snitches I think it is time we switch to your part of the fun. "

Harrison countered the spell on the balls around him and they fell down to the ground. He then summoned the transformed walnuts." Let's see if you can catch two in a row this time. " Harrison began to throw snitches at him and the opened their winds and flew off in two different directions. Viktor took off and with great speed he catched one and then he went after the second one.

The thing looked like it was afraid if Viktor since it made every attempt to get away from him. "No fair putting a fear inducer on the balls Harrison. How am I going to catch something that thinks I will destroy it." Harrison did not look so worried, so much so he threw another at his brother.

That was how it kept going, Viktor catched one and Harrison threw another at him. In the end Viktor caught the last one as he whipped the sweat off his brow. "I think that is more than enough training for me. How about you work on your throw with the balls see how far can you get from the hoop and still score."

Harrison felt like that was not such a bad idea. By the time the regular team was supposed to show up he managed to throw a ball from the other side of field and still managed to score.

The captain was the only one that didn't rush to where Harrison was to ask him how he managed that. "Simple, I just augmented the strength of my arm using magic. We are wizards and witches after all. Why not use magic when we need it?" Viktor laughed as he saw the shocked expression on the other team members faces.

"But that kind of magic is usually only learned at much higher grades, how could you know it? "Roberta asked him. Viktor decided to answer her question." Because my brother likes to read ahead and our parents have given him a copy of our family all book. He can access our family library and they have quite a collection of textbooks and other magical tomes. "

This was not something she was expecting from a first year student. She had once objected to them participating in the sport fearing it would be too much for two their age, but seeing them practice a hundred times harder than the other team members made her realize she actually had nothing to worry about.

The only one to be still mad was the captain and he was mad simply because he felt his pride was injured by being outplayed by a first year student. In the coming days he was given more and more examples how he actually had nothing to feel proud about. He was outdone in every single match that the two brothers played.

At the final match of the year it got so bad for the captain that two regular players decided to take the alternate positions and let the Krum brothers be in the regular team line up. They actually won the quidditch cup that year something no third grade team had ever actually achieved.

The trip back home Harrison and Viktor realized that they would have a lot of funny stories to share with their parents. Their mother was waiting for them at the dock as the school ship arrived. Elizabeth was actually on the ship and she had become rather good friends with Harrison over the year.

To Viktor's surprise their mother was rather happy that Harrison made a friend during his first year. She was more than willing to give their sons a hug and kiss as they got on dry land. They both loved their mother dearly but it was embarrassing to both of them as they heard all the girls around them having what Viktor calls giggling fits.

Harrison Senior was also very happy to see his boys and asked how they liked their first year at the Institute. Harrison told them the fun they had during year and even how they ended playing for the third year team. Victoria was not to happy that the way the professor and the team captain treated them when they learned that they could play quidditch.

The two of them told them exactly what they thought of the school, teachers and their fellow students. Harrison Senior was still quite happy to hear that his son Junior was keeping his study habits. The only thing they did not approve off was when Viktor in a joking manner told them he even made a poltergeist girlfriend.

This was the part were Victoria specially did not approve off. "Harrison Krum Junior, what is this I hear that you have a poltergeist girlfriend. If I ever taught you anything it is that the living and the dead should not get involved in a romantic relationship. There are plenty of eligible young ladies for you to try and find love with someone who is not even alive, what on earth were you thinking? "

Harrison looked at his brother with an angry glare." For starters we are not in a relationship and are just friends. Secondly she had all the same problems I did when she was alive and was giving me some advice on how to deal with the problems I been having. Lastly I promise you mom that you will have a few granddaughters from my marriage, I don't know about Viktor. "

Now it was Viktor turn to look with an angry glare at his brother." And what was that supposed to me?" Harrison only mentioned that at the very least he actually talked to members of the opposite sex, while he seemed to try to avoid them like they all had an incurable contagious disease.

"Your brother Viktor is just shy, you really need to be Kinder to your brother and give him time. " Harrison got out of the fire place and decided to drop a little food for thought. Harrison said that maybe they should worry if their son showed no interest in women at all. Viktor chased after his brother as he left both parents shaking their heads at the comment.

"It's so nice to have to boys back. I sure missed them around the house sometimes. " Victoria went off to finish that days lunch and her husband went to the living room to finish reading the newspaper. There was this story about a brake in attempt at the British branch of Gringotts bank." Can't imagine who would be foolish or brave enough to try and brake in a goblin bank. They have top security as far as I know. "

It was later reported a few weeks after the boys returned home that their fabled boy who lived a boy named Neville Longbottom actually stopped a follower of the Dark Lord everyone seems to fear even saying his name." It is silly how these British think, don't they know that by refusing to say the name of a thing, they only increase the fear of the thing even more.

Viktor was trying to get a spell to work on his mirror and Harrison was trying to give his own magic experiments a little more umph to them. Viktor could not understand why his brother was always trying to make spells that seemed to be focused in combat. They already had a plethora of magic tomes and spells he could learn, why the need to try and invent some.

The thing that truly concerned their parents was the fact that his experiments usually dealt with darkness in every from imaginable. He even figured away to travel from one shadow to the next. He put the apparition spell to shame as his own spell was impossible to track. One could always track an appariting wizard or witch by the traces he left behind. But Harry's spell did not leave any traces at all.

He was not forcefully changing his location he was traveling as if he was the darkness he travel through. There was no forcing through with his magic involved. It was a peaceful entry and exit so there was no traces of the magic in either points. He first tried it out and managed to get all the way to Paris and back again in a matter of seconds.

If the spell had any weakness it was that if there were no shadows where he was traveling to he could not come out and so travel to extremely bright places was almost impossible. The other thing he kept secret is that he did make a single live female friend and he loved spending time with her. She was a blonde french girl who he enjoyed talking about all sorts of things.

In fact some of his current experiments were things they talked about. She was sweet, kind, caring and very fun to be with. Little did he know that this person would one day forget him as her aura became active and her bright and cheerful personality would darken as other treated her badly. She did however tell him she was a first year student of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

Harrison wanted to tell her his school but he always remembered what he headmaster had told them, to keep the Institute secret and never mention the Institute or its location to anyone. Those who dared expose the school would have their memories erased and would never be admitted into the Institute again.

As they spent more time together she became really happy for some reason. Her own parents began to wonder why did he mark days on the calendar with little hearts on it. It was simply to much for them not to want to see why their daughter was doing all these things and so they decided to follow her.

What they saw made perfect sense, it seems that their precious little girl had fallen in love with a boy her age and he was quite skilled with magic by the way he made things happen to keep their daughter have such a good time. "I hope you liked the new magic spell Fleur. I call it my shadow puppet spell. Speaking of Shadows they told me there are some people back there watching us."

Fleur smiled at him and glared at the direction he was pointing at. "Mama, Papa you better come out or I will have Harrison give you a scare you will not soon forget." Her parents decided to wait to see if their daughter's boyfriend had the guts to try and do something.

"Harrison is you would? Care to show us that nightmare mirror of yours? " He began moving his hands and saying something in Bulgarian. The shadow next to her parents became a large surface almost like a mirror. On the surface each parent saw different things but they had the exact same result. Both parents came out running away from their hiding spot.

Apolline saw Fleur grown old, alone and childless. The face of Fleur looked like a person who spent most years of their life crying. Francis saw her holding unto little girls who were dressed as boys and were kissing another girl dressed in flowery dresses. Harrison ended the spell and the shadow returned to normal.

Francis was the first to ask how did a little boy come up with something so horrible. "Simple really I got the idea from a book I read about the mirror of erised. Fleur was the one that told me to focus instead of desire on fear. I am Harrison Krum and you are?" They both tried to forget the horror they saw. "Very upset, I am Fleur's mother Apolline Delacour and this is my husband Francis."

Fleur smiled at Harrison. "I told you he would do that, since you ignored my warning I don't see why you should be so upset about." Francis decided to show he had recovered. "Fleur, a young lady your age can not go out on dates without adult supervision. What if something happened to either one of you. I know that I would be mortified if something happened to you and I was not able to help you."

Fleur looked at them and could not believe their words. "I will have you know Harrison is simply wonderful with his spells. I doubt there is any situation he could not help me with. Sorry we have to cut out time short Harrison, maybe next time I will be more careful and be sure they are not following us. Maybe I should have learned that shadow puppet spell after all. "

Fleur gave him a quick chaste kiss on his lips and left with her folks as they did side along an apparition back to their home. Harrison was left touching his lips and smiling for a little bit before he traveled back home. Viktor was waiting for him to appear and did what any good brother should. Teased him by singing the kissing song.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Harrison felt like he actually found someone he could have no problem calling his girlfriend. As the vacation was coming to an end and his second year was about to start they both became such good friends that they spent a lot of time together, the only negative since they both went to different schools they actually would miss each other during the school year.

The only solution that Harrison could come up with was they could exchange letters. She asked him how could she do that if she never even knows the name of the school he attended to because of his school's practice of keeping everything secret about the school. "Simple Fleur, just tell your owl to give me your letter but do tell her to wait so that I can send you a reply."

"That might work Harrison, but I still do not see why all the secrecy at your school. Honest is it not like you are attending the infamous Drumstrang Institute now, is it? " Harrison began to feel worried as she said that. " Infamous? Why do you call that school infamous? "

Fleur smiled a rather sweet and tender smile." Because most of the things they learned are geared towards combat. I don't think not a single graduate has ever done anything besides fighting. Take my father, for instance, he is a graduate. Do you think he knows anything even remotely peaceful after your first talk with him? "

True the moment that he was introduced as Harrison Krum, the boy his daughter would not stop talking about. A little early to meet the parents granted but they both wanted to prevent further sneaking around while they simply enjoyed each other's company. "Well in your father's defense he was looking out for his daughter. I would probably do the same with mine."

Fleur laughed as he said that and even joked about telling her father about it. "But speaking of children Harrison who is going to be the supposed mother of your child? Do I know her and what is she like?"

Harrison decided to see what her reaction was when he told her in an indirect sort of way he loved her. "Well she is nice, smart, pretty, sweet, has blonde hair and is very supportive. I like spending time with her and she had a beautiful smile. Eyes I could never get tired of looking into." Fleur was getting more and more jealous as he mentioned this girl.

"And where do I find this radiant beauty?" Harrison kissed her and before he left he simply asked if she really wanted to find her to look in a mirror. It took her a few seconds before she realized that he was talking about her and made her blush something fierce. 'So he really loves me. I guess that was as good as a marriage proposal.'

In truth only Francis was not laughing when Fleur said what her boyfriend said. "This means my little girl will eventually get married. I am happy to hear that he is actually thinking ahead. It is so surprising for someone his age, you haven't told him of the aura test right?"

It was a tradition that no veela would marry a man who could not resist the aura of the veela he was thinking of marrying. "Of course not mother I still have a few years before mine gets to full strength and believe me that I do hope Harrison can resist it. It will be very hard to determine if he can though."

Francis decide to ask why would it be so difficult. "He simply is so attentive, sweet and kind. I will not be able to tell if his compliments are from him or they are due to the effect of my aura." Apolline laughed and took her daughter's hand. "Look into his eyes then, if they appeared a little glassed over almost like he is wearing contacts without wearing them then it is your aura."

"I would also like to point out he will more than likely have a goofy expression on his face. I seen grown men influenced by your mother's aura. I did not like it then, and I most certainly will not like to see in a potential groom for my daughter. " Francis said as he left the two talking about her boyfriend.

The following day Harrison and Viktor were back on the ship's deck going to the Institute and much to his surprise he saw his brother smiling. " Viktor do I need to worry about something? " Viktor looked hurt as his brother said that." I was just remembering your pirate impression you did when we first arrived to our school. "

" We don't have much time for reminiscing we have to look when we see the dock to signal that we hoist the sails and lower our speed. You know we are not up here for the beautiful scenery. " Viktor saw through smiled at his brother. He was on his second trip and already he was behaving like he had been on the ship most of his life.

That was when he saw the entrance to the docks." LAND HO. " Harrison was heard screaming and they indeed slowed down to enter and dock." Well done you to, that is what I like to see. You both did not get mesmerized by the beauty of this here ocean and did your duty. " Viktor and Harrison jumped into a salute and both said the same thing." Aye, Aye Captain. "

Headmaster Krakaroff was truly enjoying having the Krum brothers attend the Institute. He even contemplated the idea of hiring them to teach after they got done with their necessary studies. They helped with the lowering of the plank and helping the first years disembark.

That was when a boy began singing a song that made both brothers and Krakaroff rush to stop him from singing. "The king and his men took the Queen from her bed, and bound her in her bones." That was when all three of them told him to stop singing that melody. The boy asked why. "That is not a song you should sing, it is a dangerous song and should only be done during life and death emergencies. Like if half the school is on fire and all teachers are dead."

"Of course if you have a death wish and wish to meet Davy Jones as he hauls you kicking and screaming onto the flying dutchman then by all means stay here by yourself and sing that song and see what happens to you. The rest of us will be in the Institute giving you a proper moment of silence to the newly departed. "

The rest of the first years began to laugh until they realized he was not joking. He was dead serious about it. Harrison told him that is why he preferred a pirate's life for me as a good song to enter the port. This made the rest of the class laugh and the student who was now scared relax a little.

The team was there to welcome their two youngest players all except for the captain who was still seated at the 4th years table. "You would think after you two helping us win the cup he would be nicer." A fellow chaser told him as he sat down and wanting to hear what was new in the brother's life.

"Me, I studied and prepared for my second year. Harrison also studied when he was not off on a date with his girlfriend. I swear I will be an uncle before I hit 20 years old. You didn't even bring a picture of her with you. I still haven't met this girl and I am your brother. " one of the other chasers called that being smart.

" I had a lovely, sweet, kind and tender girlfriend. Then the captain saw what she looked like and first stole her from me and then dumped her when he found according to him someone better. I don't even recognized my ex girlfriend now, from sweet and kind to a heartless and cold harpy. That is what bringing a picture of my girlfriend caused. "

One of the beaters hit him over the head." I am standing right next you blockhead. " The guys smiled and just pointed at her and said that if he saw what he was talking about. " Actually we both come up with a few exercises that might help our team some. " that was when the team went back to their table in retreat.

" Was it Something I said? I merely want our team to do well. " Viktor smiled at Harrison." Brother some of the exercises you had them do last year might have caused them some pain. I even felt sour after a day of them and we grew up together. " Harrison looked a little hurt by his comment and mentioned that it was better to be sore early than sorry later.

" Just remind me Harrison who is supposed to be the team captain here? Me or you? " Their team captain finally decided to join in with the rest of the team at welcoming both of them and this was his choice for a welcome.

" You are the captain Krecil, and I would never assume I was but I did have a few exercises the team could benefit from. I will of course keep them to myself if you find my results after a week are not as good as what you came up with. " The team captain in fact did not come up with anything of the sort. He simply wanted to make his authority known.

" Honestly brother why do you have to be so reasonable all the time. I would be screaming that he was as slacker not worthy of being our team captain. " Viktor told him as he was getting ready to eat his meal. " Because I prefer to let my actions speak for themselves. Believe me that when they see the results I will show everyone what I am capable of doing. "

Viktor took a bite out of his chicken and looked at him with a smile." So you do want to be the team captain after all. " Harrison took a bite out of his fish fillet and smiled." No brother I want us to be the best team this Institute has ever seen, and then maybe we can get into the spring league. Can you imagine our parents faces if we ever got to represent our country in the Quidditch World Cup? "

Viktor began eating and telling him that he should eat something too he sounded like he was hallucinating saying things like they would be players in such a major sporting event." We are not even done with of the second year and you already thinking of our potential pro career without even been scouted for a team."

Harrison did sit down and began eating his meal. "You know I like to plan ahead, don't like surprises. I have yet to find a single surprise that was not life threatening or unpleasant can you name at least one that happen to either one of us?" Viktor took a drink from his cup and began to count them off.

"Christmas, both of our last birthday presents, your girlfriend and that the entire team welcomed us back except the team captain, to name a few. Tell me Harrison how far have you gotten with that French veela you are currently dating? " Harrison had to admit that not as far as he would have preferred.

" I love her, but the real test is going to be her folks. I don't think they are quite ready to marry off their only daughter. Here is to me hoping that they have at least one more child so that they can focus on her and I can spend a few more hours with Fleur. " Elizabeth found it really funny,most boys his age were afraid of touching girls because they found the idea of dating either disgusting or stupid.

Fleur herself was having the same problem in her welcome feast." Gabrielle I told you, I am not interested in meeting your cousin. I have a perfectly nice boyfriend and I would never cheat on him." Gabrielle sat down next to her so she did not have to shout to talk to each other, the headmistress would not approve saying that it was not appropriate conduct for one of her witch students.

"You keep telling me that you do, yet I have yet to meet or see a picture of the poor unfortunate fool that would call you his girlfriend. " Fleur glared at her friend with a look of disapproval." And why would my boyfriend be either unfortunate or a fool for dating me? " Gabrielle was more than ready to say it was because of two things her aura and her ice cold demeanor.

" I have quite the time dating him and he actually likes my personality. If everything goes smoothly I imagine I will be wearing a wedding dress and walking down the aile towards the very same boyfriend you called an unfortunate fool. " Gabrielle told her that it another example why he was unfortunate.

They could not help but to laugh as they both kept on talking almost like she actually wanted the people hearing their conversation could get the point across. The entire conversation was planned before hand to make sure everyone knew in Beauxbatons. It was to get the point to all the boys she was spoken for and to the girls that they did not have to worry about keeping theirs.

Gabrielle knew this and found it funny that they were actually putting the infamous gossip loving witches to good use. Usually they ended up destroying reputation and ending relationships. To her seeing Fleur so happy was more than enough reason to go along with her plan.

Apolline and Francis were at the moment meeting with Harrison Senior and Victoria at a nice French restaurant. The meeting was to discuss the relationship their children were having. "I actually never even knew Harrison had a girlfriend, I am quite happy and relieved to hear that do you happen to have a picture of your daughter Mrs. Delacour?"

She looked in her purse and handed Victoria a picture of Fleur." Might I ask why you feel such relief that your youngest son is dating my daughter Mrs. Krum? " she could not help to laugh as Victoria told her for a while she feared that her son was dating a poltergeist from his school, the fact that he was dating her daughter was in fact a welcomed relief.

Victoria and her husband looked at the picture." I don't know whether to say my son is the most fortunate boy his age or an utter fool. I would have at least tried to present her to my parents and tried to arrange a marriage contract to lessen the chances of losing such a pretty young lady. " Victoria hit him on his shoulder." You did, I am the girlfriend that you presented to your parents and we did have a contract. "

" Honestly she will not stop talking about the boy. It is like the entire male population their age is one. She goes on and on about his talents, spells he invented or some other thing he did. Like how he plays quidditch in a school team and he is only a second year student. " Victoria asked if they needed to see a picture of their son.

That was when Francis and Apolline told him that they actually met him one day when they tried to follow their daughter to see where she was going and who she was going on a date with." He is very bit like his father. He even teased my daughter about having kids in front of us no less. I am only waiting to see my child's aura fully developed. If he can resist the influence of her aura then by all means we can sign that marriage contract. I am sure they would not mind. "

Victoria smiled and told her she understood that perfectly well she was friends with several veela herself and knew full well of the aura test." I was told by my oldest friend and how she cried when her supposed future husband did not resist it. I don't think she ever got over that but Narcissa married eventually anyway. "


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Another year of beating everyone except each other in both on the field and on their grades. It was like Harrison was not even trying and he still got top marks, and his brother Viktor was no better. The amount of students that felt outright envy of the two brothers was growing by the day as the teachers were practically singing praises of the Krum brothers.

It was even worse to the witches that were trying to get Harrison to notice them. If he was not on a broom he had his mind deep in a book. He would read a book even as the teachers would give the class a lecture. Since he would always answer the questions he was asked the teachers knew he was actually paying attention.

He took practice of a spell as almost a speed rest. He would get the spell practice done as quickly and as efficiently as possible. When he was done with the practice it was back to reading his books. It was a major shock when one of them looked at the cover of the books and they found they were textbooks for higher grades. He actually was reading stuff from a fifth year textbooks.

"I don't see why you are so surprised. My brother likes to read ahead he always does this. He is only reading that defense book right now cause he actually happens to like a few of the spells it mentions. In short my brother already finished the books for that grade and he is reading for the sheer fun of it. "

The students in the classroom looked at him and smiled at him. It didn't help the fact that he almost felt like they were expecting him to grow a second head. 'He reads for fun? Has this guy ever heard of taking it easy and having fun?' Harrison picked up his books and was about ready to walk out when they heard the bell that told them the class was over.

"Why is it that you always know when the class is going to end?" He simply rolled up his right sleeve and show them what look like a changing tattoo. "Cause I know how to do this handy dandy spell that give me the ability to make this nice washable easily removable watch tattoo that I can set to the class schedule by touching it with it."

Harrison walked towards his next class with his classmates that heard him say that no one in the entire Institute was able to do that. "Of course you will never find anyone being able to cast that charm." Viktor said as he too began to follow his brother. "He invented it after all and it is still being tested by the looks of it."

The others had to ask why did he think it was being tested. Viktor just told them that it was because he still needed to physically touch the watch to the schedule. "If my brother was not testing that thing. He could have entered the entire schedule by reading it. He didn't because he is constantly using a diagnostic spell as he is using his invention. My brother is careful about the things he makes."

During lunch a guy that heard that just had to also ask how many spells had he finished testing and had invented. This was a poor question to ask while eating cause by the time he heard the answer he actually was so shocked to hear that a second year actually managed to invent over two dozen spells already. He dropped his soup bowl on his lap and was screaming from the burn he got.

"Nothing like hot soup for this cold afternoon. I got to say this soup is one of my favorites. " Harrison got a second bowl of it as he told his brother. For some strange reason Elizabeth was actually smiling as he said that. She didn't tell him the reason he liked that soup so much was because one of the seasonings in making that soup was the petals of a blood rose.

This made her smile because without even trying to he was already taking part of the Dark Mage test. She now only had to wait for him to grow strong enough for the last part of the blood rose rest. To actually grow a blood rose using his blood only. The test was dangerous because if the rose did not like his blood the roots would drain him dry in a matter of seconds.

'Soon Harrison, soon we shall see if I have found myself a student at long last. I have been dead for so long and had to endure people give dark magic a bad reputation by their deeds. If I am write about you you will be the one to show what a true Dark Mage is all about, and what one is capable off. Something I wish I could have done while I lived. '

The year was pretty much the same thing all over again. Harrison and Viktor winning the cup again for a second year in a row. The quidditch captain was still as bitter and envious as ever but the fact that some people actually attributed the reason for the victories to him. This made him hold back on his plans for showing the two show off brothers that they were nothing compared to himself.

The team on the other hand had decided to give them their complete unanimous support of the two prodigy players on their team. The teacher was the only one that went and did something nobody even expected. She actually began sending recordings of them playing to professional teams around the region. Bulgaria had a few teams that showed particular interest in the brothers.

The reason she was doing it was far from an act of kindness. It was plain greed since the professional team that would recruit one or both brothers would have to give her a hefty finders fee. The brothers of course had no clue that she was doing this and they of course never actually authorized her to do this.

At the end of the second year both boys were surprised beyond belief as one of the managers of one of the most prominent professionals teams in Bulgaria was waiting with their parents to propose something that was a dream come true for them both. They were invited to join the spring league and receive pro quality training with the team. Both parents asked the boys if they wanted to accept. They would never force their children to make the decision, no matter have big the signing bonus was going to be.

During their break the two brothers became quite well known in the professional team they signed with. Some were quite against them joining saying that they were mere children. How much could a little boy do against someone who was a full grown adult? Harrison did not like the tone or his choice of words.

"How about we put our money where our mouth is? Chaser's duel whoever scores the most point off each other wins. How about a month's salary sound to you? Or unless you want to apologize for the way you talked about me and my brother. How about it? Scared of challenging a little boy are we? "

This entire monologue had him agreeing so fast he was holding his broom and his wallet without realizing he was already on the quidditch field. Harrison beat the snob into the dirt with a score of 98 to 0. Harrison and the rest of the team thanked the idiot for basically buying them all lunch for everyday till the end of the decade.

The last straw was when he was floating next to the posts on one side of the field, throw the ball and managed to score on the hoop on the other side of the field. Several of the players were actually ready to ask that Harrison be named team captain. Harrison declined since he was actually not on the actual team roster as a regular player as a spring league member he was at most an alternate player in case someone on the team was sick or injured.

Fleur was laughing so hard she fell from her bed as she read the letter her boyfriend sent her. She of course was extremely happy that her boyfriend's success but she still found it very funny that a supposed adult fell for the taunts of as the man had called him a little boy. To her it meant that even though her boyfriend was younger he clearly was able to think straight more than the captain of the team.

She could only reply asking why he did not pick a French team. If he had they could meet each other more often, and she also told him she missed him quite a bit. The other piece of news she told him in the letter was that her mother was expecting another baby girl and she was quite excited to meet her baby sister. Her mother told her she would be teaching her proper childcare and that it would be useful to know for her future.

"I can't believe her sometimes. That future mother in law of mine is actually training my girlfriend on child care and being a mother. I swear we are just dating and she is practically telling me to have kids so she can be a grandma. Will you stop laughing Viktor or so help me I will remind you when this happens to you too. "

Viktor stopped himself from laughing long enough to tell him that since he was already calling her his mother in law why not make it official and marry the French veela already." You are gainfully employed brother and not making a small amount of gold by the looks of your contract. So why don't you just marry the girl and be done with it. You are risking some french Casanova seducing her and stealing her away for you. "

Harrison reminded him that they were both considered minors and no ministry official with half a brain would actually agree to hold the ceremony. Her parents would call it the idiocy of youth and that he should wait till he was at least of age. Viktor knew his brother spoke the truth but deep down he simply knew he loved the girl and wanted his brother to be happy.

"Well let's change topics then, does she have a sister that your truly can date too? " Harrison could not help but to smiled at him." Well she does have a sister but you would have to wait around two decades for her to be able to date. She just wrote her mother is pregnant. If you can wait that long and she is into older men maybe. "

Viktor chased him around the field wanted to slap the silly out of him for making fun of him like that. The owner saw that and could not help to laugh so hard he began to shed tears." Now that is what I call a pair of caring brothers. They so remind me of my old brother Kristof, too bad he had to die so young but I did tell him dating an ice maiden would be his funeral.

Harrison decided that on his next payday he was going to take the love of his life to a nice date. He spoke to her about it though the family fireplace. She was so happy that you would think she was going to put his arms through the fireplace and drag him across to her home so she could cover his face with kisses.

"Ok, Harrison I will be ready for our date but be warned my father wants you to come to our home to have a serious discussion about something. Funny thing is that he would not tell me a out what he wants to talk to you about. " Harrison smiled at her and winked at her." Maybe your dad wants to formalize a marriage contract between us. It is rather silly though. Like I would ever consider marrying someone else? I love you and you love me it just that simple. "

" What is this I hear that you entered the spring league and even became the alternate chaser for a pro quidditch team? " Fleur asked to see his reaction to her knowing about it." You are one to talk, I heard that you joined the pro racing circuit and even joined a pro team too. We have many surprises for our date but you will have to wait. I want to tell them to you when you are in my arms. "

The day of their date Fleur was in a panic picking everything she was going to wear. The clothes according to her had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. She was checking and double checking everything he had selected. Took three baths and cleaned her hair till it was squeaky clean and her skin was so clean it practically shined.

"Why all the fuss daughter, it is a simple date for crying out loud. You are behaving like he is going to propose marriage or something. He is just a boy he would not even imagine asking something so serious at his age. At most the best you can expect from him is a kiss from a boy who's major difficulty in life is acne. "

Fleur looked at him with a rather disapproving look on her face. She took out a magazine from her bed night table and handed it to him. It was a magazine about professional quiddicth. " Look on page 28 and tell me you think my boyfriend is an immature, pimple covered little boy."

Francis did and was sitting when he saw the page noting the most accomplished pro team from Bulgaria. The cover page of the article had a picture of the two MVPs of the team the ones called the Krum brothers. Fleur walked over to her father and reminded him that Harrison Krum the one on the right of the picture was her boyfriend.

The situation was not more funny if Francis fainted as he heard that. As soon as she looked at the picture the Harrison on the photo was blowing kisses at her. "He must love you a great deal for a picture to react like this when he looks at you. Come on daughter let me see if I can't help you with some of my own jewelry to you look even more amazing."

Francis could not form complete sentences as the two walked towards their bedroom to pick out what jewelry would enhance the look she was going for. "I know my mother often told me that witches mature quickly but I never figured that my daughter would be thinking of marriage so soon. I am getting too old for this. I should really let her mother deal with this situation."


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Harrison was having such a nice welcome feast at the start of his fourth year. Mostly because he finally was able to get the quidditch team captain to leave him alone. He really had no choice in the matter after all this was his final year. The two brothers had become quite well known in the quidditch circle and they had developed quite the fan base if the ticket sales were any indication

Viktor was having a rather nice relationship with a witch from his own year and he could not be happier knowing his brother had finally made it official that Harrison Krum was officially off the dating market. Fleur Delacour had firmly laid claim to him by having a magical marriage contract and it was one neither had any intention of breaking ever.

"So Harrison did you finally get to spend some time with your future in laws or did they decide to drag you into their home and have a proper meeting? " Harrison looked at the person saying these things and it was a rather big surprise that it was Caleb.

"Actually, I spent a whole vacation with them. Something about wanted to see how Fleur and I would live as a couple. I don't mind them trying to keep us from being too intimate too soon, but Fleur put an end to it when she informed them that we indeed we would fit the definition one would call lovers. "

Caleb didn't believe a word of it however if he a seventh year was still a virgin. The chances of Harrison getting lucky before he did were slim to none. Elizabeth knew better than that and just asked him if he and his lover fit together. He joked and said they fit like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle.

Elizabeth found this very funny as she once said the very same thing about her husband. She asked him if he was willing to undergo a particularly dangerous ritual. If he actually did well in the ritual he would be taking lessons from her. Harrison knew that she was once a premier dark magic expert so he agreed to it without any hesitation on his part.

 _"The ritual is called the blood rose ritual. I would have waited longer but something changes in a person after losing their virginity. So might as well give it a good old fashioned try. The ritual is actually quite simple you take a seed from that bottle over there. With the knife next to it, you cut your hand and feed the blood to the seed by dripping on it. If it succeeds you will see something amazing if not you will join me as a ghost here. "_

Harrison did as he was told and sure enough, they saw something amazing. From one drop of blood the seed grew into a massive bush and them, it had some of the most beautiful red roses anyone had ever seen. Lastly, all the branches began to intertwine until they became a small bracelet and finally became a ring.

Elizabeth was speechless, the blood roses did not just like the blood offering. They in fact loved it to the point of not wanting to be separated from him and made themselves a ring so that they could always be with him.

 _"Harrison your lessons start tomorrow evening, I may have been kind to you before but as my student, I will be strict. There will be no fooling around when I teach. I expect you to be here on time at precisely nine in the evening. Don't make me go and get you, you don't want to see me angry. "_

Harrison left towards his room and wondered how in the world did Elizabeth know to speak the language of snakes. This would all be explained later. If he ever felt that Elizabeth was a kind specter that idea was squashed flat by the time the first lesson ended. In truth, she was nice when she was not in her teacher mode. As a teacher, he would expect to find her picture right next to the definition for slave driver.

Elizabeth didn't do this out sheer spite or malicious intent. She knew that something was headed their way and wanted to make damn certain this apprentice survived, unlike her last one. She crammed the teaching of the Dark Mage arts from six years down to twelve months. In truth Harrison was not even free from the lessons not even in his sleep.

Elizabeth just kept on teaching him throughout the night. You can pretty much guess the mood Harrison was in the morning after a week of lessons. A whole week of classes as a regular student and then a whole week as an apprentice Dark Mage. "Elizabeth if you are planning for me to become a ghost here. I have to say you are getting there."

Elizabeth was a bit upset hearing say that. She had to tell him the reasons why she felt she needed to work him so hard. "Harrison if we had enough time I would take things slower. The thing is we don't have much time. I feel that there is a danger in your future that makes me want to make sure you complete your Mage training as quickly as possible. I had another apprentice long ago, he died because he did not complete his training. I will not let that happen to you. "

As Harrison heard her words he could also hear the concern and sadness behind them. He never again complained again about his training. He did everything he could to make this easier for them both to master his Mage skills.

The only impediment to do more was that he only had at most little more than half a year at the Institute. That in the long run was for the best, this allowed him to have a private life and give him a reason to put so much effort in his training. Fleur was amazed how much he had learned compared to what most students learn.

"Harrison I still can't figure out how in the world can you learn so much and in so little time. You never seize to amaze me, my love." Harrison kissed her gently on her lips and held her in his arms. "It is simple, I simply have a reason to fight for and that motivates me more than most."

Fleur looked at him and smiled. "I guess I am that reason?" Harrison smiled at her. "That you are, but also so that one day I can marry you, have a family with you, and we can live a long life together with our daughters."

The time during between years became ever so precious to them. As time went by she knew that her aura had chosen the right man for her. Harrison had been under the influence of the strongest aura she could muster and he was not affected by it at all. This made her mother happy for her since it meant that they indeed would one day be allowed to marry.

During his fifth year the brothers had been selected to represent their nation as quidditch players in the most important tournament in the sport. They were both chosen to play in the national team at the world Cup. Since the two started playing professionally they had developed quite the fan base both in the general public and at school.

The day finally arrived when the brothers would show the world what they could really do in the field. Fleur being his girlfriend was given quite a few tickets so that she could invite some friends and family to come see her beloved play.

In the camping field she was met with several of the girls that gave her no end of trouble. "You always say that you have a steady boyfriend. But I still don't believe you. We have never seen a picture of him. I still say you made that up to mess with our relationships and to call attention to yourself."

Fleur always hated the way the others didn't believe her. It was not her fault that their foolish boyfriends were so susceptible to her aura. If they behaved like that with her, if they met a full blooded Veela they would have been reduced to slobbering animals under a much stronger aura.

Her little sister was quite happily playing with her toy broom. Ironic thing was that she was named with the same name as her best friend. "Gabrielle do hurry up, we don't want to miss the finals. I know my Harrison will make all these foolish witches wish that he was still available."

The pair went to the stadium and sat down as the Irish team had finished being introduced and finally the Bulgarian team was allowed onto the field. Gabrielle finally saw who the much talked about boyfriend of her best friend was. The team was introduced but the last too were the star players in the position of seeker was Viktor and chaser was Harrison.

The team fought hard and Harrison used all his skill to score as many points as possible for his team. When they were a few hundred points ahead of the Irish team that was when Viktor went to capture the snitch using all his skills as a seeker. The Bulgaria team was declared the winners of the tournament and the Krum brothers were recognized as the MVP of their respective positions.

Fleur could not be happier than to see her boyfriend finally receive the recognition he so richly deserved. The happy moment was short lived however, the festivities were ruined thanks to some strange men wearing skull masks. Harrison did not bother asking for their reasons for tormenting innocent people. He took out his wand and just like in the field he again would be recognized but this time as a force to reckon with.

He freed many innocent people from the hands of these so called death eaters and even ended the lives of a few. His mastery of the Dark arts was nothing less than amazing. It was as if the darkness of the night was providing him with aid without him needed to ask for it. Elizabeth would have been so proud to see her apprentice.

This entire thing was of course not done by Tom Riddle, this entire fiasco was done to continue the fear of the so called dark Lord and allow Dumbledore to continue to grow in popularity. To advance his status and position in the magic world, what were a few dead muggles to him anyways? A small sacrifice for the greater good, his own good that is.

As he and his family were about to leave a serpent gave him a scroll. It was clear that this was something important and had to be done in secret. When he opened it the words on the scroll made no sense at all. "To my dear Cousin Harry, I am sorry to tell you cousin that I have not been able to stop Dumbledore. He will no doubt place your name in the cup, but have no fear as one of my followers will be there to help you. His name is Barty Crouch Jr. Look for the man with the crystal eye. Best wishes your Cousin Tom Riddle. "

Viktor looked at him and asked if there was anything wrong? Harrison looked at his brother and smiled." Well, brother, it seems the rumors of the Triwizard tournament making a comeback are true after all. I guess we will have to be on guard. I have a feeling that someone will try to pit us against each other. "

Harrison knew that no matter how much he would try to avoid the blasted tournament he knew he would have to participate whether he wanted or not. The only thing he hoped was that the love of his life did not actually want to participate in the death trap that Albus Dumbledore was clearly trying to make to draw him out of hiding.

"I do promise you this brother, if someone dares to threaten the life of Fleur heads will roll. Make no mistake about it. I will defend her with everything I have. " Viktor smiled at him and told him he would expect no less from his own brother. He would do the same if the situation was reversed.

" Speaking of girlfriends when are you going to introduce yours to the family? " Viktor tried to avoid mentioning his girlfriend." Can we please change topics, I don't think our parents would be too thrilled by the news I am actually having a long distance romance with an English witch."

Harrison could not help but to tease his brother some after hearing that. He told him she was more than likely an uncivilized, brutish, domineering, and opinionated young woman, in other words she was just perfect for him. A matched made thanks to owl carried letters across the sea.

"I will have you know Hermione Granger is a delightfully sweet, kind, caring and understanding young woman. I think I might even have a picture of her in my wallet. " Viktor pulled his wallet open and pulled a small picture. Harrison did agree that she did seem rather nice, except for those two front teeth that made her look like a beaver.

Viktor chased him around to get the picture back from his brother." Remind me again Harrison which of us is dating the daughter of a harpy? " Viktor would wish he never said that, Fleur was walking with a few friends from Beauxbatons when she heard him say that. To say she was mad was obvious, and her response was expected.

She began throwing fireballs at Viktor for making fun to her family. Only Harrison walked between them and giving her a passionate French kiss stopped her from roasting his brother like a stuck pig. "please forgive my brother and better yet look at his picture." Fleur looked at the picture and did not like where this is going.

"Harrison Krum, I better not find out you been cheating on me. So help me I will really be mad if that is the case. " Harrison told her he wouldn't dream of it. He was very happy with his relationship. This made several witches decide that Fleur was indeed telling the truth. It had never happened that someone other than her family could calm her down when she was angry.

The fact that he calmed her down with a kiss, that almost made it look like a storybook romance. Some of the witches that doubted her telling them the truth saw the reality of their love for each other as they held each other close almost like not wanting to be apart. Francis and Appolline finally found their daughter after the small that was averted by Harrison's quick actions in dealing with the criminal wizards.

The two found parents of Harrison Krum thanks to a picture they had of his family. The two parents had a much different reaction to the scene of their children acting almost like they were already married. The mothers thought that maybe their children were not as far from getting married as they believed.

The fathers had a mixture of reactions. Viktor was having a small debate with himself. One the one side he was shocked on how fast their relationship had progressed and so quickly too, on the other side he felt that as long as Harrison was happy why should he stand in the way.

Francis was much simpler, he was a politician through and through and he only saw this as a sign that Bulgaria and France may have a chance for a better international relationship. I mean of two kids could get along so well why could not the nation put away their old grudges and cooperate for a better future.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

As the class returned for their sixth year the headmaster welcomed them all in the traditional feast. The entire school was excited to congratulate both the Krum brothers for being on the winning team that won the world Cup. Of course, there were several who were not happy at all and they were the people that lost quite a bit of gold for betting against Harrison.

The headmaster seeing all his students had finished a good meal decided to get down to the not so nice part of the day. "Students, I am sorry to inform you of two very tragic pieces of news. The first it is as many feared the triwizard tournament has been reinstated and as such we are obligated to participate. The second part of this horrible news is that the tournament will be held, God saves us all, in England of all places."

The entire room was dead quiet as he said that piece of news. The headmaster pretty much expected this reaction. "So as off tomorrow we will have to say goodbye to our lovely school for an entire year. We shall leave in the school ship tomorrow and we will be staying in it while we are at Hogwarts. We will have to eat and study with them, but I will be buried in a pit of scorpions before I even consider letting one of my students sleep in that castle if I can help it. "

Harrison looked at Viktor and simply told him to pay up and Viktor gave him twenty gold coins." Alright, I should have believed you. Next time though could we make the bet smaller I still have to buy a present for my girlfriend. Since I am going to her school I was thinking of buying her a gift. "

Harrison looked at him and smiled." And what exactly do you think I will be doing with this much gold? I trust a bracelet will be good enough for my future sister in law." Viktor could not help but to punch him on the shoulder as he said that. "You planned that from the very beginning didn't you Harrison?"

Harrison looked at him and smiled. "Chances are I will use half of the gold to make a ring for my girl too. If we are going chances are Beauxbatons are going to have to go too. This tournament is a disaster in the making I can tell you that. That blasted tournament has ended with all the participants dead so many times that it was the reason it was cancelled in the first place. "

The students next to Harrison knew better than to argue with him about that last bit. The headmaster heard him and completely agreed with Harrison." Which is why I said two bits of horrible news. All students from the fifth grade or higher will be made to be put up for champion selection. I am only glad that they will only risk one of my students in the end. "

The entire trip the following day was unpleasant to some and downright insulting to others. It was no secret that Albus Dumbledore had in many separate occasion calls their school everything between evil wizards haven to a school that practically worshipped every evil religion known to both muggle and magical kind.

The fact that they would be forced to participate in a tournament hosted at his school was not a thing that would cause many on the ship a great deal of stress.

Harrison knew this was more than likely another attempt by Dumbledore to gain all three of the Deadly Hallows for himself or simply an attempt to kill him. Harrison was at the very least to know that both Viktor and Elizabeth were there to offer moral support.

As the ship appeared into the Black Lake Harrison began to wonder if the giant Kraken would not use their ship as a new toy. He looked and found an immense horse-drawn carriage and in the distance some of the largest wind horses he had ever seen. As the school began to disembark he saw that they even had carriages ready to take them to the castle.

The carriages were pulled by thestrals of all things. It was a sort of winged horse that was only visible to people who had seen someone die. Harrison simply walked over to the front of the carriage and began stroking one of them which to him seemed to enjoy it. "Harrison if you are quite done stroking an imaginary friend could we please get in the carriage. I want to get this day over with as quickly as possible."

Harrison looked at the witch that said that and he whispered an apology to the thestral. He got on board and the carriage was off to the castle. As the carriages got there they were welcomed by the man himself. Albus Dumbledore was wearing some teal robes, his half-moon glasses on his nose and he was smiling like he won the magical world lottery. In other words, everyone but Harrison didn't find that creepy at all.

As they all entered the place they called the great Hall, Harrison didn't see what was so great about it? Sure it was nice that the ceiling was enchanted and all but this was a school of magic and witchcraft. To make matters worse he much rather is having his breakfast back in good old Drumstrang Institute.

When he was asked he said that he would sit down on the Slytherin house table. Viktor, of course, sat down right next to Hermione who was very happy he did. The only nice thing about the entire thing was that at least Viktor spent some time with the girl that obviously loved him. If only Harrison could do the same but she was seated with the house called Ravenclaw.

There was also the fact that several of the witches there actually were staring at him like a wolf would stare at some prey. He didn't like being in the castle and knew liked the fact that he would be pretty sure was going to be forced to participate in the blasted tournament. No reason to put his relationship with the woman he loved in danger needlessly.

At least that was the plan till a boy walked over to her looking like he thought he was the next ruler of the world both magical and otherwise. That is when a boy sitting next to him told him who that guy was. "Careful Harrison, that guy is Neville Longbottom otherwise known as the boy who lived."

Harrison looked at the blonde student as if he said something that didn't matter at all. "If the spoiled brat even tries to force himself on my girl. He will be called the boy who got blasted to pieces I can tell you that. I protect my family and loved ones. I don't have a problem killing at all."

This made several of the table nod their heads. Some others found the idea practically barbaric and some were just hoping they would not be recipients of that kind of hostility.

"The name is Malloy, Draco Malfoy. I would love to hear about your Institute. I hear it is one of the few places that actually teaches dark magic instead of the garbage we study here. Just you watch when you have to take the defense against the Dark Arts class. "

Harrison and Draco shared a nice handshake but he was not taking his eyes off the Ravenclaw table to make certain his lady love was safe. Fleur could not stop smiling as she saw that. She even asked her headmistress if she could sit with him. The large woman said that she didn't want to have her students spread all over the room.

"I see you are the son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. I have heard quite a few nice things from my dear cousin Thomas about him. As I recall they are members of the same hunting lodge. Now, what was it called again? " Harrison was trying had to think of the name. A boy next to Draco named Marcus told him it probably was the Greyback Hunting Lodge.

" Could be, it might just be that what is called. In truth I been more interested in quidditch than hunting. I play a little quidditch myself after all. " A big student next to Marcus began to laugh." Sure you play a little quidditch. Like Mozart only plays a little harpsichord for family birthdays. We all know that you were on the team that won the Quidditch World Cup. You don't play at that level by being an amateur. "

Everyone on the table had a nice big laugh as they heard that. Dumbledore decided to make his welcoming speech it seems as he walked from the place he was seated at, which looked more like a throne than a chair.

" I would like to welcome you all to my beloved school Hogwarts. To our returning students and to our visiting schools I wish you a very interesting and productive year. Today we welcome students from two of the other most prestigious magical schools. One is the Drumstrang Institute and the other is the Beauxbatons Academy. "

He cleared his throat before continuing as a clear sign that everyone should stop their chatting." For the coming year, we shall host the most illustrious and challenging tournament in the last five hundred years. The Triwizard Tournament is an ancient and proud tournament that was made to foster the spirit of cooperation and friendship between our three Nobel schools. "

" You will attend, lessons, eat together as the tournament goes on. There will be exciting challenges, difficult challenges and many wonderful things to see. We will most certainly have a quite a memorable year I can tell you that. The Champions of each school shall be decided by an impartial judge. "

At that point, a man carrying a large cup came in. The thing might be made to look like it was not heavy but the expression on the man's face said otherwise.

" The goblet of fire shall choose the Champions. Be warned however an age line has been drawn around the podium where the cup shall be placed on. No one but years five or higher may cross it and if some others try let's just say that you will not like the way this age line treats those that do not meet its requirements. "

Draco didn't look at all that impressed by the cup until it started glowing from the fire inside it." So do you know anything about this tournament at all? " Harrison looked at him and he was completely serious as he answered.

" The reason this thing has not been conducted for five hundred years is because the last one was called the tournament without winners. The challenges ended up killing all the Champions which caused a major international incident. Only a suicidal fool would dream entering this thing. I get the feeling however in the end I will have no choice. Tom sent me a letter pretty much warning me of this and for once I wish my cousin was wrong. "

One of the students was clearly thinking about entering it. He could also see the look on Viktor's face as he looked at the cup. The thing that caught him by surprise is that Fleur was also looking at it the same way and was a guy from the same table as his brother's girlfriend.

It was then than a red head came to his table and asked him why didn't he sit with his brother at the Gryffindor table. "I don't believe I know who you are? I am Harrison Krum and you are? " Draco interrupted as the boy was about to answer. "This is Ronald Weasley, otherwise known as the stooge of the boy who lived. His family is major supporters of the Longbottoms and Dumbledore in particular."

That made sense to Harrison rather quickly. This was the boy Dumbledore was going to use to try and get his claws into him. "My brother will be joining the rest of us from tomorrow on. If you haven't noticed all of Drumstrang students are seated at this table. He merely wished to spend some time with his girlfriend. I do believe he told me her name was Hermione Granger. I look forward to meeting my future sister in law. "

This obviously caught him by surprise, he must not have known Viktor Krum was in fact the much talked about a boyfriend of the smartest witch in Gryffindor." Are you so sure they will one day marry? I happen to spot a rather beautiful witch over at the Ravenclaw table. I think she is from that French school. "

That made him stand up and glare at Ron for a second." Let me be perfectly clear here. The so-called French school is Beauxbatons Academy for Magic, the beautiful, blonde French witch had not better have long hair and sky blue eyes because then we will certainly have a problem. She is Fleur Delacour and no my brother is not dating her because she is my future wife. So word of warning Ronald Weasley, if you or anyone tries to force her into anything that she doesn't agree I will kill that person in the most painful manner possible is that perfectly clear? "

Ron could only answer that is was crystal clear and he ran for dear life back to his table." I never thought that I find myself agreeing with Dumbledore of all people. This year really will be interesting after all. "Draco said as he was serving himself some food that had just appeared.

The food according to Harrison was deplorable. It was so thick with grease, butter and all kinds of oils it makes him feel sick just thinking about it. When he couldn't take it anymore he wrote a note and placed it on the plate. "What was on the note?" One of the Slytherin witches asked him.

He simply told her that he made a request to the cooks. In a matter of seconds where the note was, it was replaced by a delicious looking salad, with a plate of dressing and some fruit by the side. " He took the plate and left a thank you note in its place.

A drink was replaced with the note and it also had a note saying your welcome." What? I happen to prefer to eat healthily. " He took his fork and began eating his salad. Some of the other students didn't even think about asking for something different that what they usually got for a welcome feast.

" Just as long as you don't look at the Gryffindor table brother, and I think you shall be able to keep most of your salad inside your stomach. After I saw that redhead eat, I had to come over here to escape from his atrocious table manners. Mother would have beaten us with her iron skillet if we ate food like that. "

Harrison was happy to hear his brother was now seated next to him." Then you should have brought your girlfriend with you Viktor. I told you before I am looking forward to meeting my future sister in law. " This made Viktor tell him he unlike him was not engaged yet, and to stop calling her his future sister in law until he was engaged to her.

"The blush on your face and those little letters mother kept telling me about say otherwise. I do remember her sending you that picture you keep in your wallet. " That was when the ghost of a baron with blood on his clothes informed him it would be impossible for her to sit on the table. It was a castle rule that a student may only sit with the members of their house.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Using his dark magic Harrison began to look at this place in a mixture of anger and worry. He saw the way things were going and he did not like it one bit. He was seating on the shore of the black Lake and he was watching the giant squid lazily move his tentacles as he slept.

The air was in a sort of illusion that almost made you believe that you were safe, but those that were dark mages this illusion was a poor one. He saw the wheels of fate move and he didn't like the way they were moving at all.

'Danger to myself means nothing compared to danger to my beloved and my brother. I know Dumbledore will act soon but the only way I can get any reliable information is to find Barty Crouch Jr. I have looked everywhere a person would hide but I have found nothing. The only other choice is a potion a transformation potion comes to mind but the amount of time and skilled to brew such a thing is difficult. '

He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't sense Fleur's approach, which only made her worry since he could always sense her when she was near. She knew that there was something agitating her beloved mate to a point that he was so focused on it that he did not sense her.

Her only recourse was obvious and she had no problem whatsoever doing what she felt she needed to do for her mate. She hugged him from behind and as she pressed herself against him her breast pressed against his back. The feel of them on his back was that made him realize who was behind him.

"I am sorry my love, I guess I was so focused on our current problem I did not greet you properly. There is a foul smell in the air and I don't like how things are moving. It is likely that someone will try to do us harm with this farce of a tournament. I can face the danger but the idea of you being harmed makes me feel so helpless and such despair. "

She changed her position and laid on the grass while resting her head on his lap." I am not that weak my beloved mate. I can watch out for myself. I do however know the feelings you have expressed. I know better than to give in them. I know full well that you are stronger than most think. "

She got up and kissed him fully on his lips. The kiss got hotter and hotter and he began touching her more and more. As he broke the kiss he told her they had to stop or else he might not control himself much longer. She held him close to her, so close as to try and make him hear her heart beat.

"I placed notice me not charms in the area and we are under three separate privacy charms. I don't want you to stop, I also desire this more than you possibly know. My beloved mate, I need you. I want you to be one with my flesh and let us mate with total abandonment as we should. "

He did not want to make her suffer however and so with a little magic, he teleported them to her room. As they both fell in her bed he began to remove her clothes. As her skin was exposed he began leaving on her kiss some tender, hot and sweet kisses.

She too was removing his clothes but in contrast, she was not nearly as slow or tender. She was acting like she was desperate to feel him, to hold him, to be one with him. She kept removing his clothes one piece after the next.

It didn't take long for the two of them to find themselves naked and continuing their kissing and touching from before. The two simply let nature take its course and as they made love something began to happen to them both. It felt like a link was established between them and for some reason they could feel what they other could that very moment.

This made things easy for Harrison to make her feel more and more pleasure and so he kept going at it more and more until a few hours had gone by. Fleur actually lost track of how many orgasms she had and she just wanted more and more. It was until midnight that the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

Fleur couldn't possibly be happier than by having him sleeping in her arms. She dreamed of their daughters and how wonderful their married life was. Sure they had arguments and sometimes they flat out disagreed on some things but in the end, they always talked things out. She dreamed that it was because of a promise they made. They promised never to go to bed angry.

Her headmistress decided to see what was taking Fleur so long to get up. She was usually one of the few students which she could actually call an early riser. As she opened the door she was hit by an unmissable scent. The scent of sex was still heavy in the air. She was not that happy to smell that scent in her student's compartment.

She walked towards the bed quite angry until she saw something she would always remember. Fleur and Harrison in each others arm like a couple that been married for years. She finally understood what had happened and she sat down on the bed causing the two yo wake up.

"I guess the mating needs of a Veela and her mate would be pretty hard to resist. You do need to get up though you start taking lessons in this castle today and we do need to take care of not participating in this tournament in a delicate condition."

Harrison awoke and kissed her on her lips. He saw the smiling face of the large woman seated at their bed. "Good Morning Headmistress, it is a wonderful day, isn't it? " She couldn't help but laugh as she heard him say that. "For you maybe, but for her, I imagine she is still sore from your nightly exercise routine. Ah, to be young and in recklessly in love."

Fleur woke up as she heard these words and she while still covering her body told her she already took the necessary precautions against a possible pregnancy. "I am a Veela Headmistress. I know my body better than most, we'll except for Harrison. Good morning my love, I hope I didn't make it hard for you to sleep with my snoring."

She smiled as he rested his head on her shoulder smelling her hair. "Can we just destroy the castle, kill the old goat and go on with our lives in peace?" this question caught both women by surprise.

"No, Harrison killing the old pervert would be too merciful and this castle has done us no wrong. We will play the old buzzards game and win. That will show him but first we eat breakfast and go to our classes. At the very least I get to be with you most of the day. "

The headmistress had another thing they needed to do. She told them to flat out to take a bath. The room smelled like a pack of animals had been mating in there. She accepted to take a bath but she wanted to have it with him." You just slept with him most of the night by the looks of it. Aren't you satisfied yet? "

She smiled and then looked at her headmistress while she held Harrison's head to her chest and flat out said never. The two had a quite nice long shower and even got to soak their aching muscles.

He teleported them both to the outside of the tent right under a nice tree. The tree looked like it was stretching in the morning sun. Harrison saw that and said good morning to the tree and he walked off. Had he turned around he would have seen the tree waving goodbye at him?

"I am almost afraid to ask what they consider breakfast in this place. If dinner was any indication it will be a piece of red meat smothered with grease, gravy, and hot sauce. " Harrison could not help but to agree with her as they sat together.

A student from the Institute looked at her while he sat down with his friend from Gryffindor. "Actually, if you don't like it ask for something by placing a note on the dish. Just be sure to be polite." The three looked at Harrison as he said that.

"Don't you think you should introduce us, brother? " Harrison saw who was talking. He smiled and looked at him. Harrison introduced them both to his wife Fleur and he introduced her to Viktor and his future sister in law Hermione Granger. This made Hermione blush and Viktor glare at this brother.

" How many times have I told you not to call her that? I haven't even been able to buy her her engagement ring, let alone asked for her hand in front of her family!" Fleur was not going to have a pointless argument so early in the morning.

She walked up to them and asked each a question. He asked her if she loved him? She, of course, said yes, while blushing but she said yes. He asked him if he loved her? He also said yes. "Then there is no point in avoiding it. Harrison stops calling her your future sister in law. She is your sister in law. Right, brother in law?"

Both brothers could not answer that particular statement. Fleur sat down and began chatting with Hermione it what Harrison could only call girl talk. They have enjoyed the talk and he began to wonder how many embarrassing details were they sharing about them.

That is when Hermione has reminded yet again not to sit on the table of another house by a Slytherin prefect.

They decided to take their talk to the Gryffindor table. That was in part to not cause Hermione any trouble but in the end, it was a bad idea. There was one extremely arrogant person sitting there and he decided to greet Fleur. They way he was looking at her made him feel arising need to kill someone and that person was the so-called boy who lived.

"The name is Neville Longbottom but you might know me as the boy who lived savior of all magical and muggles everywhere. It is my distinct pleasure to inform you that you have been granted permission by me to date and worship the ground I walk on. "

Harrison caught him by his robe collar and pulled him back up as he was trying to steal a kiss from Fleur. He glared at him with such killer intent the room began to feel a lot colder." You listen and you listen to good Longbottom. If you ever try to get fresh with my wife instead of being called the boy who lived, you will be called the boy that drowned in the deepest darkest part of the Atlantic Ocean, and make me really angry and I will cremate you were you stand are we clear? "

Neville did not expect this from one of the visiting students." I faced the Dark Lord and survived the killing curse before I could talk. Do you honestly think a mediocre wizard is going to intimate me?"

That was the final straw, he dragged his cousin by mentioning such obvious lie and then he dared to call him a mediocre wizard. It was an unspoken rule to never and I mean never insult a Mage or confused them with a wizard. A wizard needed the help of is wand to cast a spell a Mage did not.

A wizard needed to learn magic, A Mage only needed to learn to access the knowledge he or she was already born with. The reason most wizards or witches would never insult a Mage was simply this, most if not all spells they learned were derived from the knowledge of past mages or made by mages long ago.

Dumbledore walked in and saw the two boys looking rather tense. He had a use for Neville and thus he felt the need to protect him. He walked closer to the table as Harry slapped Neville hard enough to make him fall on the ground.

"You tried to steal a kiss from my wife. You then insulted me by calling me a mediocre wizard. I have no choice but to call for the ancient right of a Mage to challenge an insulting wizard or witch to a duel for transgressions committed against the honor of a Mage. "

Neville didn't believe a word he spoke off, it was common knowledge that Mages no longer exist. He considers this nothing but bluffing or him trying to scare him to save face." What are the terms of the duel? " Dumbledore walked close to them and asked.

Harrison looked at Neville and smiled a cold smile." The terms are determined by the class a Mage is. I am a Dark Mage as such the only terms I would agree to is to the death. Neville Longbottom, you shall duel me here and now. I guarantee you this you shall not live past this duel. "

This made the others looked at Harrison and they saw he was not kidding. Dumbledore didn't like the sound of this one bit. He was right in invoking the ancient right and in how the terms would be decided.

" Mr. Krum I would like for you to reconsider this, there is a none lethal alternative as I seem to recall. Would you at least consider that alternative?" Harrison looked at him with a look of pure hate in his eyes. It was true there was an alternative but it simply was not as permanent as he would like.

"The alternative is this he must hand me his wand and I will brand him. For as long as he lives he will never again be able to use any magic that came from a Dark Mage and after he dies it continue from then till the seventh generation of his bloodline. In other words, you can kiss using curses good by till after the seventh generation of your descents is no more. "

Neville didn't think he even was a Mage. He rather accepts the terms of the duel killing him would impress the hell out of the future widow in truth he had no intention of being romantic with her at all. He just wanted to screw around for a few days and be able to use that to boost his popularity with the other girls he intended to use for his own pleasure.

The thing that caught Neville by surprise was that Dumbledore agreed to the alternative punishment. Neville complained about wanting to duel instead, that was when Dumbledore told him that as his magical mentor and guardian it was his decision to make. That made him accept rather quickly.

The fact that nobody knew that his family depended greatly on the kindness and prestige that they obtained by associating with Albus Dumbledore. Frank was a high ranking officer in the Law Enforcement division of the ministry thanks to Albus, and his mother was a respected healer in the ministry department of health also thanks to him.

He was watching him hand him his wand and as his hand opened his hand his hand began to glow a dark light. He touched his wand hand and it looked painful. "From this day for dishonor against a Dark Mage I ban you from all dark magic may this ban continue till after the seventh generation of your line, so I say so let it be."


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

History class was practically a seminar of reasons why they should hate goblins. It was one bloody crime to a war and back again. It was also delivered in the most boring way possible. Not that he expected any better since the teacher teaching the class was not even alive. The ghost teaching the class was literally making the rest of the class try very hard not to fall asleep.

Potions was interesting if now for the glaring mistake on the blackboard. Harrison did his best to try to ignore it but after thirty minutes he just got up ignoring the look on the faces of the teacher and his fellow students. He began to erase a portion of the instructions and begin to write something else in place of what was written.

"Mr. Krum might you share why did you decided to erase my procedure for this potion and decided to edit it? I know you are not from our school and I can't actually deduct points or give you detention. I just need you to tell me the reason why you felt so compelled to do that. "

Harrison finished writing and looked at the black haired teacher and smiled." This whole tournament was supposed to make us cooperate with the students in other schools. I just did that. The procedure is outdated and we have a quicker and more material efficient way of doing it so I decided to share it with my fellow students. "

Severus looked at the board and then at him. He couldn't help but to smile at his display of courage. He didn't only insult his authority, undermined his class and caused a scene. He was also correct in what he said. This would cut both the amount of ingredients needed for the potion and the time required to brew it.

The class tried his method and indeed it cut time and the amount of ingredients used. "Now Mr. Krum could you brew the most powerful truth potion ever known?" Harrison smiled and as he walked over to his cauldron he simply said that of course he could, as a Mage it would be child's play for him to do such a thing.

The next lesson was in a class that made no sense to Harrison or Viktor as they read the title of the class. Defense against the Dark Arts, it made utter no sense to either him or his fellow classmates from the Institute. A good defense against dark magic was to know dark magic and know how to counter the spell. It was Drumstrang philosophy that a good defense was a good offense.

They saw a man standing in the front of the class and by the looks of him he was no stranger to combat. The missing eye and leg clearly showed that he indeed fought some serious people, fought and won hard battles. This made most scared of him for some reason. Harrison and Viktor in the other had respected him.

"In this class I am supposed to teach you the ways to combat dark magic and to protect yourself and your loved ones. My name is Alastor Moody, some of you might know me as mad eye Moody. I will teach you the best I can to defend against everything between a friendly duel to down right a fight for your lives. You must always remember to practice constant vigilance."

The class sat down and looked at the man as he continued. "Mr. Krum would you tell us what exactly is an unforgivable curse and how it is punished?" this he didn't expect but never the less he got up and answered.

"An unforgivable is a curse that by its very nature has been deemed to be so cruel and inhumane that the use of it has been punished severely by most magical governments around the world. In England this is punished by life in prison but in Bulgaria my home country this is punished by death. "

For some strange reason Moody looked particularly happy as he answered his questions correctly." Correct and as it happens, Dumbledore has told me to teach you the effects of these curses and gave me permission to even cast them on you. "

He walked over to the bookshelf and brought to the desk in front of the class a glass container. It held a normal tarantula. He pointed his wand at the spider and began his demonstration. " Imperio " The magic hit the spider and it began to do cartwheels on the top of the desk. This made the students except Harrison and Viktor to laugh.

"Find that funny now do you? With his curse on the spider I could order it to jump into the fireplace or drown itself in a glass of water. I could even order it to jump down your throat. Make no mistake here I have complete and utter control of that spider. People have used this to turn families against each other and even to kill their own relatives keep this in mind. "

As he enlarged the spider he watched the sheer look of horror in some of the students except for Harrison it seems. He looked like he was not bothered one bit, like it was the most plain and ordinary thing he ever saw. As the teacher used the cruciatus curse the spider began to twitch and he swore he heard it scream before it died quite possibly of a heart attack.

"The cruciatus curse, you don't need thumbscrews, hacksaws, hammers or even chain whips to torment someone so horribly bad that you can destroy a person's mind and leave that person as nothing more than an empty vessel, a living corpse of you will. "

He then took turns doing some of the spells on the entire class. Again the only one that didn't seem to be affected was Harrison which struck everyone as more than a bit odd. After the class is over he was told to remain in class because he was needed to help the teacher with cleaning up and repairing the classroom.

Under the imperius curse Neville did things that would have had an Olympic gymnastics expert green with envy, he did end up breaking quite a few desk and chairs before he managed to beat the curse and regain control of himself. Fleur was probably the worst since she ended up burning a few bookcases before she got control of herself.

Harrison walked towards the damage and with an open hand he fixed everything like the class never happened. "You don't need my help for something so menial. So why don't you cast the privacy charm and let's get down to business." The teacher flat out answered that he didn't know that particular charm.

Harrison again had to cast the charm and as he looked at his work he realized something. The teacher was using a polyjuice potion. It seems the man who said was Alastor Moody was not him at all.

"Privacy charm in place and working within expected range. Now tell me why should I not kill you where you stand? The smell of a polyjuice potion is hard to miss or forget. I caught a whiff of it as I placed the charm. There are only two possible reasons one is that you are working for Albus which means I will kill you. The other is that your the man my dear cousin Tom sent as my back up. So impostor which is it? "

The man sat down on a chair and looked at him." Do you always suspect people you haven't met before are your enemies? I mean you no harm and I can tell you would not be troubled by killing anyone. My name is sort of bad to mention since I am a wanted criminal it seems. You may call me Barty. "

He took a chair and sat right in front of him." I guess that means Tom sent you. Is everything going according to plan? Or do you need me to do something to prepare for the fight against the old narcissistic hypocrite?" Barty could not help but to laugh as he knew exactly who he was referring to.

"Nothing that needs your attention. I wanted to tell you that the selection of Champions is happening tomorrow. It seems your little brand with Longbottom has made them hurry up the selection process. I felt that you should be at least warned. "

Harrison got up and thanked him for his consideration. He also told him to tell Tom he is more than ready to deal with the old man." I already know my name is in the goblet. He drew the age line after all. It would be very easy for him to slip the piece of paper as he drew the age line. I also except Neville's father will come and try to intimidate me to protect his son's image or his family reputation. I will deal with him when he comes all I ask is that you leave it to me. "

As he walked to the entrance he removed the charm and pretended like the professor spent the time giving him some advice. " Thank you very much for your advice professor. I will consider the option of joining the Aurors if I make enough progress that they will consider recruiting me."

Barty pretended to still be the same old Alastor everyone knew. "Your too humble Harrison, I used to be an Auroa myself and I can tell you would just do great there. Do keep it in mind since you don't have long till you graduate and a family can be quite expensive support if you have too many kids too soon."

Harrison went through the classes and when lunch finally came he enjoyed the company of his beloved. Fleur was quite happy to wrap around her arm around his and she laughed as she told them how backwards the potion theory was in the school. She mentioned that what he wrote was also common knowledge in Beauxbatons.

The two simply liked spending time together. It was almost as if their mere presence made them feel so relaxed and comfortable together. He would whisper words of love in her ear and she would kiss his lips while showing a little blush on her face.

Some of the witches around them wondered when if ever would they be out of the honeymoon phase and start arguing like a normal married couple. The younger students even compared them to something out of a romance movie scene. He was happy just to be able to be with her and so was she.

Viktor looked at Hermione and said that his brother and his lady love sometimes looked like they were in their own little world. Like nothing else mattered except each other. Heroine kissed his lips and whispered, "Like you are one to talk, we probably look like that to other people. Now come on do you think you will be selected or your brother?"

Viktor smiled and told her he wished it was him. "Honestly Hermione this thing is not something anyone should want to participate. What good is a pile of gold if you end up dead before you even get it? I only entered because this way their is a chance I can save my brother from being selected. I wish there was another way, but don't you worry I ain't making a widow out of you. "

The day was over and sadly the two brothers had to say goodbye to the women they loved. Madame Maxine asked Fleur why did she and her supposed mate do what they did? Fleur decide to tell her," It's instinctual, I felt an overwhelming need to be with him and he felt the same through our growing bond. He is my mate and I am his. It is only natural that we would need to feel and be with each other. "

The following morning Harrison and the rest of the students went to the great hall. In the middle of the great hall a man wearing strange robes was standing. He was almost waiting for someone with his wand in hand. As the students sat down and they began to have breakfast Neville gave him a sign of who he was looking for.

The man walked over to Harrison and he placed his hand on his shoulder trying to draw his attention. "I take it your the person named Harrison Krum. I am Frank Longbottom may we have a word in private?" Harrison did not any reason why he should deny his request and so they walked outside the entrance to the outside.

"Do you have any idea who my son is? Do you have any idea what you did to him? " Harrison could hear the anger in his voice. He could now see the hateful glare in his eyes. It was clear that after receiving his punishment he tried to cast some dark magic and thus he was unable to cast a single curse, hex or transfiguration spell.

" So Neville called his daddy once he realized the brand and the punishment was real. I guess they are really busy in the hospital otherwise your wife would have come with you. You can drop the excuse and the lie. I know the entire prophecy is made up and there is no boy who lived. I am a Dark Mage and you should know what happens when insult the honor of a Mage. "

Frank tried to cast a cutting curse at him, but with a movement of his hand it was redirected at the ground near him." I don't care about your so-called honor or of that little blonde bimbo who you think she is your wife. You will remove that brand and apologize to my son for daring to do anything to our nation's hero. "

Harrison could see that somethings indeed were hereditary it seems." I gave him the punishment of his choice. There are only two options the brand or a duel to the death. He chose the brand and now he asked his daddy to try to intimidate me into letting him weasel his way out of it. "

Out of the nearby shadows beams of dark light came out and hit his wand hand with enough strength to cause him to lose his grip." Now I give you the same choice as I gave your son. Do you accept your punishment and be branded like he was or do you fight me to the death? I will not be forced to accept such dishonor as you calling my wife a bimbo. "

Frank must have thought that he would win." I am an elite Auror. A worthless lying little punk like you is not even a challenge to someone of my caliber. I will have the damnable brand off my son if I have to kill you to do so. Now be a good boy and die. AVADA KEDABRA! "

A green spell charged at him and Frank knew there was no way to defend against the killing curse. With a move of his hands he made two fists and slammed them on the ground. A large mirror like stone appeared in the path of the killing curse. Unexpectedly the curse rebound of the mirror like surface and headed towards Frank.

"This is impossible, you should have died from the killing curse. There is no defense against it." Frank said as his killing curse struck a nearby tree and it was burned to ash. "You are an Auror aren't you? You know the punishment for casting that curse don't you? I didn't even start the duel and that was the textbook definition of a cheap shot. I hope Azkaban has a nice room for you because you will be spending the rest of your days there. "

The other Aurors appeared as well as Alastor Moody. " Looks like we made it in time Angela. I would never believe it until I saw it. Harrison deflected the killing curse and Frank was the one to cast it. I suggest you take him in before this becomes public knowledge and becomes an international incident. I am sure Fudge wouldn't like it if it did become an incident. "


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Harrison the very next day had another visitor and this time, at the very least she was polite and accompanied by Albus Dumbledore. Albus stepped in front of Harrison as he was seated eating breakfast. "Mr. Krum this is Mrs. Longbottom. She is the wife of Frank and mother of Neville. She has asked me to come with her because she has a request for both her family members."

Fleur hearing that went to stand by Harrison as he stood up to hear this supposed request. As he stood in front with her and Fleur was with him he decided to introduce himself and his beloved. "This is Fleur Delacour my lovely and beloved wife. I am Harrison Krum, Dark Mage, and her devoted husband."

Alice was not expecting him to be so formal, she expected him to be this mousy, shy and easily intimidated brat. This was not going to be as easy as she believed it seems. No matter with Dumbledore she should get exactly what she wanted.

"Mr. Krum I would like to ask you to remove the punishment of my son and for you to drop the charges against my husband. I don't believe the claim that you a man your age can be a Mage. If someone of Albus Dumbledore experience and power isn't one how can you possibly be? "

Harrison smiled at her and at Albus as he looked quite dead serious." Mrs. Longbottom, I have been tested and am indeed a Mage. First of all, Mage is not a title that can be given or earned through experience or deeds you are born a Mage and you die a Mage. Secondly, your son insulted me and thus earned him his punishment by the ancient law. Finally, your husband violated the law when he tried to kill me using the killing curse which as everyone knows is unforgivable. "

Alice was not liking the fact that she was getting a lecture from someone younger than herself." then my son should be the only Mage since he is a world hero saving you and everyone here from the threat that is he who must not be named. " Alice it didn't want to or was incapable of understanding.

" These two previously mentioned men also insulted my beloved wife. Now tell me, Mrs. Longbottom, let's say I insulted your son's wife publicly and then when I received my punishment my father came and tried to strong arm him into removing my punishment and also insult his wife. To make matters worse my father uses an unforgivable when Neville refused to obey him. "

Alice didn't like where this is going," Should my mother be able to get both punishments removed because she demanded it from Neville? I should think not. I imagine both you and Neville would be furious at my attempt and would more than likely hope my father rot in prison for his crime. "

Alice looked at Albus for support but found that he was merely there to prevent another incident especially with what was going to happen this day. " So you will not as you say remove the punishment from my son and husband both who have kept you, your wife and the rest of the magical world safe. Why don't you show some gratitude and remove their punishments you would suffer little and the boy who lived will be able to fulfill his destiny stopping he who must not be named. "

Harrison decided to open a scroll at this moment." Neither can live in while the other survives. You should thank me for placing that punishment on Neville. I just saved his life it seems someone has not shown you the full prophecy did they? Here take this scroll and not it doesn't say his opponent is he who must name it says he will face the Dark Lord. This scroll was sent to me by my nation's ministry as I requested after what happened with your husband."

Albus didn't like this one bit since he was sure he once told them Neville was in no actual danger of dying and that he would, of course, live through this, after all, he was the boy who lived the killing curse.

"No matter since you will not remove your punishment on my family members I am leaving and I leave you with the knowledge that you have pretty much destroyed a proud family and quite possibly our bloodline and all due to your vanity. I guess the prophet will be doing a series of articles on this after my interview with them. Think how this will damage your sponsors as a pro quidditch player. You still have time to do as I ask and nothing bad will happen to anyone. "

Fleur was furious as she heard her last little monolog." I think not, if he actually chose to remove the punishment on them both. I would enact the ancient punishment of trying to harm a Veela's husband and I would have your son and husband burned to ashes publicly. I am a Veela Mrs. Longbottom often we are treated as monsters. If my mate removed those punishments you would find just how monstrous I can be when someone tries to harm my mate and family. "

" your ploy was a decent attempt but I think it is time for you to leave my mate alone. He did the right thing and the prophet will not print something that would cause them to go bankrupt because I and my family would most certainly place a lawsuit if they wrote anything unjustly malicious and foul against Harrison. "

Albus did tell Fleur that she also would be present for something else. He escorted her to a seat at the faculty table. As breakfast was over the cup began to flare up. This was what he believed would happen today.

One piece of paper and as Albus read it the pictures of the Champions began to appear in a large mural behind the goblet. The first Champion was Fleur, the second was a young man by the name of Cedric Diggory and the third was his brother Viktor which made him look relieved for some reason that the rest of the students near him did not understand.

As the three champions went to a room behind the staff table. Albus entered into his fake speech about the Champions. It didn't happen because the goblet as he was about to speak shot the fourth piece of paper and as he read it the image of Harrison Krum appeared as a champion but as Harry Potter, the boy who lived.

Alice was outraged that someone other than her son was called by that title. Harrison was outraged too which caused her to sit down as he marched up to the goblet.

 **"You listen and listen well you easily confused old relic of a cup. I am Harrison Krum and you will change that name or so help me I will make you wish you were never made. I will send you to a place where not even God will save you from being destroyed. Now use my proper name or suffer the consequences. I will participate in this farce but you will not dishonor my family. "**

The goblet changed his name and sent him not a parchment but a scroll. It had something that nobody expected. It has an apology by the Goblet of Fire." Dear Mr. Krum : it was not my intention of insulting you or your family. I merely called the name on the parchment placed inside me. I humbly apologize Dark Mage and I do hope you can see that I mean you no dishonor and hope you will forgive me. "

Having read this and the correction made he told the goblet that the apology was accepted and he would also like to apologize for what he said when he lost his temper. The goblet appeared to be happy that things ended in such a civil tone.

The pictures of that displayed the named of each champion was not in a frame. The name was corrected to Harrison Krum, but not the title as being the boy who lived. Harrison walked into the room and Fleur looked at her mate with concern as he walked up to her and he hugged her hard and broke the hug with a kiss on her lips.

Viktor didn't lime the looks of this one bit. He knew his brother well and for him to act like this, especially after the little since during breakfast he knew something was terribly wrong. Severus Snape, Albus Dumbledore, and Madame Maxine walked furiously towards Harrison who was still being held in Fleur's arms.

She simply knew that he was going to face some hardships and she didn't know how but she knew and so she was not going to leave her mate without support.

"Harry Potter was still alive and I had to find this out because of a flaming goblet. This is unbelievable and unacceptable. As your godfather, it was my responsibility to take care of you and provide you with a home. I am sorry that I never did. I hope you can forgive me, Harry. I was told you died that night all those years ago. "

Harrison looked at the tear stains on the eyes of Snape and he knew that the others might have expected him to accuse him but dropping his disguise he made with a spell he showed that he had been crying ever since he saw his birthplace appear as a champion.

"Mr. Snape please don't make me repeat myself. My name is Harrison, Harrison Krum of the ancient and Noble house of Krum. I accept your apology and hold no grudge against you so please get up we have much to discuss. None of it will be pleasant if the two headmasters before me are any indication. "

Madame Maxine surprised Fleur by accusing him of entering the tournament under false pretenses or trickery." His school now has two champions and we have only one. I call this rigging the tournament in their favor. No doubt Krakaroff taught him how to do it. We both know how much he would love the recognition of having the winner be part of his school. "

Fleur let go of her mate and marched right to the half-giant woman." Madame Maxine, you will apologize to my mate or so help me we will find out how resilient is a half-giant as I will do my best to burn you to ash. "

Madame Maxine was not expecting this from her at all." Fleur he clearly entered his name not caring about you at all. Why would I apologize for accusing him of doing something to hurt my student's chances of winning this tournament? He entered the name and doing so proved how little he cares about you! "

Madame Maxine stopped her little rant as she saw her beginning to take more and more harpy qualities to her face and she knew she was about to make good on her word as she was seeing embers on each of her changing hands.

" My mate knows the history of this tournament. He is not a glory seeker or foolish enough to do that. He wants to stay with me and our future daughters. You dare say he would risk his life for sheer vanity of being named a champion. "

Viktor decided to say his opinion," He could kill every single person in this room and come out looking like he was taking a summer stroll through a flower garden. He didn't enter because he knows the competition would have little to no chance of winning. "

Dumbledore acting like the concerned old man asked Harrison if he entered the tournament. His answer was not what he expected. He told him he had no interest of dying since he had a wonderful family and wife who loved him. In his own words, life was too sweet to risk on a mere vanity.

Fleur told him that if they didn't want him to participate then he shouldn't participate and neither would she. Ludo Bagman decided to mention that actually entering the tournament was much like a magical contract where those that enter have to participate and it they decided that they didn't want to participate that person would lose their magic.

It was almost like she was asked to jump in at that moment. "Perfect then he and his French harlot would lose their magic. I guess that is a suitable punishment for the humiliation he caused my family." Harrison held a handout and black lighting began to appear on his extended hand.

"Mrs. Longbottom I would apologize if I were you, otherwise I will have to inform Frank and Neville of your unfortunate death. I know Lily enough to know her son would not take you insulting his wife lightly. "

She said that why should he apologize, she would be protected by Dumbledore and Dumbledore was stronger than the black haired brat.

Lucius Malfoy came in since he was one of the financial backers of the return of the tournament. He merely walked over to her and told her something that made her change her mind. "You mean like she protected Neville and Frank? One can only do charms for the rest of his life and seven generations after he is gone. The other is going to be sitting in a high-security prison cell in a place full of Dementors. Do you really want to take that bet? "

Lucius waited to hear the words that he knew were coming, smiling while she said them." I formally apologize for any insult I made against Harrison Krum, his family, and his lovely wife. I guess I let the emotional atmosphere influenced me. I do hope you can forgive me, Mr. Krum. "

Harrison simply lowered his hand and held his now very much Harpy looking wife in his hand and everyone was amazed as she changed back to looking like the loveable young bride she looked before.

"No fair, Harrison. You know your hugs always calm me down. I was ready to burn her when you hugged me. I will just have to wait she is bound to make the same mistake again and then vengeance shall be mine. "

Harrison reminded her vengeance was a dish best served cold. This made a few people of the now audience laugh as he said it.

The rest of the day was given to the Champions so they could prepare for their first challenge and as fate would have it, Harrison was not happy to hear what it was it was a dueling tournament. 'Great, just great. Not only am I forced to participate in this death trap of a tournament but the first event will probably pit me against my brother and the woman I love. What could possibly be worse? Having Gabrielle taken as ahostage? Did they organize this tournament so they could mess with my life? '

Harrison was quiet during the time they walked together to find a nice private place for the two to talk about. Fleur could feel that something was bothering her mate and she felt like they needed to air their concerns before they got out of control.

"Harrison Krum, I know something is bugging you so come on tell me all about it or is it that you don't trust your loving mate? "Fleur had even this cute little pout as she finished saying that.

" Alright I am not happy with the fact that the first task in this damned tournament is to fight a duel against the person that means the world to me, and then there is the fact that I will also have to fight my brother. Mom is going to give me hell if I injure him too badly. "

Fleur told him his mother would understand and she would not hold back on their duel if they had to fight against each other. Anything short of killing was fair game.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

The following day was the supposed duel. He saw Viktor talking with his girlfriend. She was clearly giving him some sort of pep talk and maybe some dueling tips. It was particularly funny since dueling was a standard course for them.

He walked over towards the place the duels were going to take place. He saw that Fleur was dressed in regulation dueling leather, which had the unintended consequence of making her figure stand out a lot more.

He sneaked near her back and hugged her. "I know it is you Harrison. You are wearing that Cologne I gave you. So tell me my love, are you ready to fight?" Fleur asked him pressing her back against his chest. He smiled and told her that he was ready for that and for something else.

"I am ready to fight, but right now seeing that lovely figure of yours I am also wishing that we could do something much more pleasant than fight. I feel a hunger, a hunger that only you can satisfy. I love you, Fleur Delacour and I want you so very much."

She blushed and turned around pulling him close to kiss him, the kiss got more and more passionate. As she stopped the kiss and licked her lips. She smiled a very seductive smile. "I want you too, Harrison I could feel that part rubbing against my rear. I want to be one with you as much as you want me. But we have to get this duel over with. Don't worry I will spend hours healing those bruises."

Harrison kissed her again and she was more than happy to return the kiss. This was when Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman came to the place they would be dueling and found Fleur and Harrison indulging in some rather heated kissing. "Mr. Krum, and Ms. Delacour while yes you will be dueling I am afraid it is a duel of a different variety. Could you please tell us what were you just doing?"

Fleur and Harrison glared at Dumbledore." We are doing what every loving couple does, it is called kissing. I happen to enjoy being able to show my beloved Fleur that I indeed love her. It is bad enough that I am being forced to fight against the person I love. Are you going to tell me that I am not allowed to kiss her? When did that flaming cup decide to add a celibacy requirement to this damned tournament? "

Ludo wanted to clarify that there was no restriction on engaging in a romantic activity. He just needed to remind them that it was time for them to go to the tent designated for the Champions.

The expectations began to fill the small makeshift arena, was still holding on to Harrison and he was holding her in a rather possessive way. The thing of it was Cedric was the only one sitting alone. Viktor turns out was doing something very much like that with Hermione. She killed him and went out of the tent before anyone else noticed. Too bad she didn't notice the bug that was sitting inside the tent on a rope.

"Today we begin the Triwizard tournament. This tournament is an ancient tournament to help foster better relations between these three noble schools. It should have been only one champion but due to unforeseen circumstances we have four champions. "

Albus was looking at Harrison and his eyes were cold." The first task is the traditional duel of skill. These four champions will fight each other and they will continue till only one is standing. Points shall be awarded to each of the Champions depending on their position on the tournament. "

He drew his wand and a large tapestry appeared as he finished casting the spell." This will show us who is to fight next. In order to be fair, the names will be paired at random. This should prevent each other from making any plans beforehand. The first to fight will be."

The tapestry began to change as he said that and two names appeared. Much as he feared. It was Harrison Krum and Fleur Delacour. "Random my eye, the old bastard did this on purpose," Harrison said it almost on pure instinct. Viktor had to agree that it was strange that the very couple he saw kissing before would be the first to fight. "

They both stepped on the dueling platform and as they did he kissed her softly on her lips." I love you, but I don't care much for having to fight the one person who matters so much to me. I will not harm you. "

Fleur, on the other hand, told him not to worry, to go all out and show the sick bastards what they were capable off." Remember Harrison anything but lethal spells is fair game. I want to see what my mate is capable off. Do a good enough of a show and I might just decide to give you another night in my bed. "

The referee was staring at them as they came onto the field. But seeing them act so romantically with each other made him want to hold of the duel a little longer, even if he knew he shouldn't." Alright, duelist to your positions and no I don't mean those positions. "

They both stood at the opposite side of each other. Fleur and Harrison bowed and the duel began. Harrison did his best to send blasting curses at the platform around Fleur and evade her fire spells. In the end, much of the center platform was destroyed. It did, however, provide him with enough material for his next spell.

Out of nowhere he put away his wand and magic began to flow and cover his hands. He slammed two fists on the platform and the rubble began to gather. It became a massive black ball and then it fell on the platform. The ball began to open and stretch as it became a massive shield wielding golem.

He golem kept the fire spells Fleur kept casting from reaching Harrison. This was exactly what he needed as he began to cast stunners in between her own spells and Fleur was knocked out unconscious. The winner was declared to be Harrison Krum, the crowd began to cheer as the duel ended. Dumbledore didn't like the looks of this one bit.

Harrison walked over to Fleur and he picked her up in his arms. He took her to the medical tent and sat down next to her. "Excuse me young man, but only family members may remain while the healer works."

Minerva McGonagall told him as she saw him holding her hand. Harrison didn't bother looking at her. He kept looking at Fleur as the healer worked. "This is my mate you are talking about Ms. I am not leaving her side unless Viktor or Cedric are finished with their duel. I don't trust you blasted British and so help me if the healer tries to harm my mate I will kill her."

Madame Pomfrey didn't like the threat but she understood why he said it. "I don't like this tournament any more than you do Mr. Krum. Trust me I will not harm her at all. I am only going to bring her out of her around. Minerva the way he kissed her should be pretty obvious he is telling the truth. I would also be as concerned should I have to trust my own husband to someone else. "

Minerva had to agree that it was not the most favorable situation in the least." I would like to ask you something while we wait, however if you will allow it. "

Seeing that Fleur was not going to be in danger and hearing the healer would not harm her made him relax." Very well, ask your questions but I will have to ask that you keep the answers to yourself. I don't trust that bastard one bit, and yes I mean Albus Dumbledore. "

Minerva asked him why didn't he want to use his birth name and even threatened the goblet to change his name." My name is Harrison Krum, the so-called prophecy be damned. I will not have my mother, father and brother be so disrespected. If I must participate in this tournament it will be under the name I grew up with. "

Minerva asked him why he showed such hostility towards the headmaster of her school." I don't know why you must be so aggressive and downright disrespectful towards Dumbledore. He is the man who kept the world safe from one dark lord and is trying to stop the current one from doing something worse than the previous one tried to do. He is a hero of the light, why must you treat him like that? "

Harrison didn't move but he knew that she didn't know the truth." Albus Dumbledore is as much a Hero as I am a three headed Griffin. He is a schemer and nothing more. The previous dark lord he killed was the owner of his current wand. The Elder wand if you want to know what it is called. "

Harrison didn't care about the shocked look on the woman's face. She didn't know that and she worked with the man for years. Harrison decided to say the last and would shock her even more than that." The supposed dark lord was none other than his lover. Tell me how much can you trust a man who seduces another to be able to kill him and steal his wand? "

Minerva was finding out a lot more than she had hoped she would." But that would mean that Dumbledore is gay. Not that it matters since Magic Britain doesn't discriminate against sexual orientation. "

Harrison decided to drop a wandless silence charm around them." Does that mean that it doesn't bother you that he is not only gay but also a pedophile? I know of the abuse he caused Thomas Marvolov Riddle. You don't need to fake with me. I can see you don't trust him as much as you pretend to. I am a Dark Mage and as such, I can read minds and tell how your feelings are. I haven't but I can tell. "

Minerva finally smiled at him." So my suspicions were correct. He tried to kill you after your parents were dead. All for the blasted legend of the three brothers. Why must he be so obsessed with the legend? "

Harrison turned around and looked at her straight and with a serious look on his face." Albus Dumbledore fears many things, but he fears death most of all. His crimes would see him suffer an eternity for his actions and he would do anything to escape that fate. He would even kill the people that once trusted him the most. The three deadly hallows exist and he is trying to get ownership of the three of them. He can't until all the descendants of the three brothers are dead. "

Fleur finally came to and she was happy to find him near her." I do thank fate however for letting me find such a thoughtful mate. I knew you would not leave my side even if it meant not seeing your brother's duel. Now come here and give me some sugar. "

Fleur pulled him close and she kissed him with such passion that it made the healer and the deputy headmistress blush as they saw them kiss . Minerva countered the silencing charm and decided to give the couple a little privacy." If I ever doubted they are indeed a married couple, that kiss pretty much told me they are. I do wish my old student was alive to see his son married and happy with his wife. "

Madame Pomfrey looked at her and smiled." I am sure James Potter and even Lily are happy to see their son grew up to be such a fine young man. I didn't expect him to be able to do transfiguration on that level. I mean you might even have trouble making that golem and you are a master of that branch of magic. "

Minerva didn't want to admit it but she knew her friend would not gossip about what they talked about." I am a witch, he is a person born and bred to use dark magic. As a Mage, his mastery of dark magic is something to be respected and sometimes feared. I wonder how he will do with the dementors. "

Fleur and Harrison ended their kiss and he told her that he was going to hold her to her word. Fleur smiled at him and blushed." I also want another night with you, Harrison my love. The only thing that I need to figure out should I be in clothes or naked in our bed? Should I wear just a night robe or some silky lingerie? What would you prefer? "

Harrison got up to go to his duel against Cedric it seems his brother lost his duel. He turned and smiled at his blushing mate." I will leave that for you to decide. I know that we will have a most pleasurable night. Now you have to excuse me, I have an English wizard to beat. I think the shadow magic I will use will make it quite clear how foolish it is to fight against me with so many things the can cast a shadow. "

Fleur to him to use some fire magic instead." We don't want to give up of a warning to the old pervert. We might have to fight him later if he tries to finish what he started so long ago. " Harrison smiled at her and told her to expect a slightly roasted British wizard then.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

As Harrison walked back to the duel arena Fleur blew him a little kiss. This only seemed to encourage him that much more. Cedric on the other hand was not liking what he was seeing. Surrounding his opponent he could see this rather dangerous looking black flaming aura surrounding him.

'I sure hope he remembers that this is not to the death. ' Cedric began thinking as he saw him put away his wand and began to make a pair of fists and knock them together. "If the duelist are ready let us start the final duel. One side we got Cedric Drigorry from the prestigious Hogwarts school of magic and in the other side we got a Bulgarian brat that is not worth even mentioning."

From the sound of his voice Harrison knew the referee was British. 'So much for impartiality of a referee. This bastard is going to regret making fun of me and Cedric is going to wish he had just mentioned my name when I am through with him.'

As the duel started the temperature of the dueling platform dropped. "Referee if you don't wish to die I would highly suggest taking cover over there." Cedric told him as he saw the aura surrounding him take the shape of a black flaming skull. 'I am one for national loyalty but I wish he had kept his fat mouth shut. That guy looks royally pissed off.'

As the signa started Harrison was the first to begin casting a massive black fireball at him. "Oy, we are not fighting to the death here. What are you trying to roast me like a turkey?" Cedric said as he evaded the attack.

"Thank your countryman for it. Nobody insults me like that and gets away with it. " Cedric said rather quickly that he did not insult him, Harrison told him he did nothing to correct the man so in his eyes he was pretty much an accomplice. With that logic he knew one thing, he wished the damn referee had just done his job and kept from insulting his opponent.

The flames that hit the platform were not going out. This was a bad sign to be sure. Harrison kept throwing fireballs at him and with each time his area on the dueling platform became less and less. 'Damn it, why didn't I see this sooner he knows I can evade it. He is reducing the area I can move on.'

Harrison knew exactly what he was doing, corner him and when he knows there is no escape finish him off. 'These blasted British dare insult me, I will make them see hell for daring to insult a Krum!' Viktor was feeling pity for the poor guy. He knew full well that if someone really angered his brother things would turn ugly.

As he had little space to move Cedric conjured some wood and transfigured it to a pair of big wolves. The wolves ran through ignoring the flames but as soon as they reached Harrison he touched them and out of nowhere they got hit by a blast of black lightning. The wolves returned to being a pile of burning wood.

Cedric saw him slam his fists into the wood and the wood began to grow and knit together till it formed a massive flaming wood golem. The golem put his hands up in the air and he caught a massive fireball of the same black flames but it was inside a casing made of black lightning.

The Golem began to ran towards Cedric and that was when Harrison said something that sounded wise to him. "You better give up, or my golem is going to feed you that fireball like it is a spicy meatball."

Cedric didn't need to be told a second time. He ignored it thinking the referee would put a stop to him. When the man didn't, he casted a blasting curse at the golem it bust into pieces but those pieces were then propelled by the fireball going off and thus he was hit by the flaming wreckage. Cedric was out cold and Harrison was getting ready to continue.

The referee didn't want to admit Harrison won but if he didn't Cedric would be dead. He looked at Harrison and saw he had no problem or hesitation in potentially killing his opponent. He did the only thing he could do. "Cedric is unable to continue, winner Harrison Krum."

Harrison banished the flames and repaired the platform with a single move of his hands. There was no doubt that he was not one to mess around with. Dumbledore didn't like the look on of how strong Harry was. He figured that he would be an easy target for him to eliminate but this proved he was not as defenseless as he hoped.

Harrison walked towards the smiling face of Fleur. She just couldn't wait any longer and ran to him and in his arms she kissed him hard on his lips. She was happy to feel him kissing her right back. As the kiss broke and he placed her head on his chest she could hear his heart.

"So you finally used some of my fire, so tell me how do you feel after having some real flames run through you like that?" Fleur walked with him to a nearby bench and they both sat down. He looked at her and smiled as she looked simply at peace being with him so close.

"I think that I felt a better warmth before that. " She looked concerned and asked when did he feel a better warmth than when he was wrapped with her flames. He kissed her and pulled her close to whisper his answer into her ear. He told her he felt better when the two slept together. Fleur was blushing something fierce as Madame Pompfrey asked if she was alright.

"My mate is better than alright and trust me I will make sure he feels like he is in heaven tonight. I won't say no to an invigoration potion to help him recover some of his stamina. We got a long night ahead of us after all. " The healer handed her two vials of potion and tried very hard not to blush as she knew what the young witch was referring to.

Cedric finally was taken to the medical tent and as he was not as badly hurt as the healer expected he was able to see that he was at least in second place. He glared at Harrison for being so vicious in their fight, but at least he did manage to beat one of the brothers.

"As our first task comes to an end I am happy to report that no fatalities occurred during this task. The next task will be next month since we have much to do for the second task. It will be a task that will test our champions courage in facing the very thing everyone fears. I for one am looking forward to see how these champions do against this task. " Ludo finished saying and sat down next to Dumbledore who didn't look happy at all.

Viktor was getting some kisses and looks of concern by his girlfriend." Viktor were you trying to kill me? That thing you did with the floor was bad enough, but when Cedric sent those wolves after you. If you had been killed Cedric wouldn't be able to fight your brother. "

Viktor of course asked her why wouldn't he be able to fight Harrison." It is quite simple, my beloved boyfriend. If he killed you there is no place in Heaven or Hell where he could hide from me, and I would have made him wish he was the one that died instead. "

In a weird way he found the thing she said to he a rather touching sentiment." When so you think those two will understand that we can actually hear them? " Fleur asked her man. Harrison told her that it was normal for them to feel that they needed to show they loved each other.

" I guess you are right, it's not like they have a bond between their magical cores like we do. Speaking of which what are you thinking about just now? " Harrison got in close and he told her he was remembering the first time they made love. This made Fleur blush and kiss him.

The dinner was something nice, sweet and simple. He had a nice soup and a salad. She on the other hand had a nice creamy stew and some carrot sticks. Viktor spent most the dinner feeding his girlfriend and she was feeding him.

As the day was over and each retired for the evening, she got in her nightgown before she felt a pair of arms around her waste. "I guess you are also in the mood for some loving." Fleur pushed him on the bed. They spent the night making some of the most tender love that they ever did. He didn't want to make her bruises hurt more than they did.

In the morning they were still sleeping holding on to each other. The only bad thing was that Madame Maxine decided to go and speak to Fleur about what she had heard from Hagrid. It was quite the surprise to find Harrison Krum sleeping with Fleur holding her like he was.

"HARRISON KRUM, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? " Harrison woke up thanks to that scream and began to look at his mate's headmistress. He simply said that it was very rude for her to enter the bedroom of a married couple unannounced. Madame Maxine sat down on the bed and began checking Fleur for the effects of a love potion.

"Madame Maxine could you please at least wait outside for me and my mate to get dressed. " Madame Maxine seeing that she was indeed not under the effects of any potions except for the much anticipated birth control potion.

She did as asked and she heard people moving together and talking, truth he told more like arguing. They finally finished getting dressed and told her it was OK to go back in. Harrison looked still quite annoyed and Fleur looked quite unhappy.

"Would you mind telling me what sort of relationship do you two have? Please I don't need surprises right now with the tournament and all the nastiness that the tournament entails. "

Harrison looked at her," I told you already we are a married couple. I am her husband, she is my wife and I love her to the point that I will kill anyone or anything that threatens her life. She is my life and light of my very soul. Now I wanted to spend some time with my wife, but you just had to interrupt us didn't you?"

Fleur looked at him smiling at what he said about her and how protective he was of her. "My mate is right on that account, we haven't been able to be together for some time. I asked him to come and be with me during the dueling task. I miss sleeping in my the arms of my beloved mate. We, of course, are taking proper precautions. I wouldn't want my daughters to be conceived on this land. "

Madame Maxine understood their discomfort, and in truth, she too had spent quite a few nights with a lover in her youth." Look I understand but you have to see the situation from my perspective. You Harrison are a champion from another school. You could be using this intimacy to ensure your school wins the tournament. "

Harrison glared at her and the temperature of the room lowered until Fleur touched his arm and told him to relax." I didn't enter this blasted tournament to avoid injuring the people I care about. Now I have to fight my own brother and the woman who is the love of my very life. You dare think that this stupid tournament mean a damn to me. "

Madame Maxine was shocked to hear this." I am only participating because I am forced to or I will lose my magic. If I lose my magic I will not be able to protect or provide for my wife and later our daughters. It is for her that I participate. When I find the fool that put my name in that cup. You can imagine what I will do to him. "

Madame Maxine understood what he was going through and it was unpleasant today the very least." Alright, then all I ask that you at least put on a silencing charm on the room before you two go at it. Some of the other students heard you two go at it. I don't want to have to explain this to my students. I understand the need to be with one's loved ones but discretion is the only thing I ask. "

Fleur told her that they did place a silencing charms most of the time, but last time was a night she felt so very needy that they must have forgotten due to their passionate feelings and need for each other.

Madame Maxine left the couple and she was blushing and she began to smile. 'Ah, to be young and in love. If only Hagrid would be as brave as Harrison. I could finally have a boyfriend that could keep up with me. Too bad he is not as daring or as in love as Harrison is with Fleur.'

Dumbledore expected him to be an ordinary wizard and having learned that he indeed have all the powers of a Black Mage made his plans more difficult. "The dementors will take care of him, they are supposed to be able to talk with Dark Mages but that is a mere myth. A single kiss from one of them and the cloak will be mine."

Albus didn't understand that sometimes those myths were actually true, his blind obsession in cheating death had made him blind to the fact that he was severely underestimating Harrison's abilities. In his mind there was no one that could compare to his own skill and powers. Tom Riddle was the only one that was not afraid of him, and even he is was in hiding.

Dumbledore simply sat down on his desk making plans and scheming dark deeds. "At the very least I still have Neville to use as my plaything. He would do anything for power, anything at all. I only need to keep promising him power during our private lessons."

If the people in the county knew what he was doing to their so called boy who lived, Albus Dumbledore would be sitting in Azkaban for life. Having used a young boy like Neville for such things was heavily punished but due to the bribes he paid to the minister and his false leadership of a group that fought against dark wizards and witches Neville continued to suffer during his private lessons with Albus Dumbledore.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Fleur finally got out of bed and several of her classmates wondered why isn't she attending any of the classes. It turns out that the Champions are exempt from attending classes. This made the girls in the room glare at her. "Well this is perfect, she sneaks a boy in here and does something we would get expelled and she doesn't even get a slap on the wrist. She doesn't have to attend classes in that castle. How lucky can a girl get?"

Fleur walked up to her and glared right back at her. "First off he is my mate, my husband and of course lover. He is no little boy, he is a man and he has shown that to me plenty of times. He also hates the castle and since we are both champions of this tournament you can imagine where I would rather spend my time with. "

She was going to walk out of the front door instead she tried to do something that she felt she could. She walked over to a shadow and just disappeared as she walked into the shadow. She reappeared in the room of her beloved mate. She smiled to see that indeed she had access to his magic as much as he had access to hers.

Fleur saw a small picture of herself on the cabinet next to his bed. Just as she set it down she returned to her school's carriage. She walked out of the door and there he was, waiting by the door the man who loved her, he was smiling like he found out something good.

"Why do you look like the cat that just ate the canary? " Fleur asked him and after a quick kiss he decided to tell her." I met a rather chatty poltergeist in the castle. You wouldn't believe what he just told me. It appears the exalted headmaster of this place likes to be as intimate with the boy who lives as I am with you. "

Fleur had to say that sounded as disturbing as could be." The headmaster is pretty much using him for his jollies and nobody is doing anything about it? Am I glad I go to my school? I will thank Madame Maxine on the first chance I get. "

Harrison nodded his head and also made a comment that caught several of the students exiting the carriage by surprise." People say my school is dark wizard central, then I find out about this and you know what? My school teachers still got ethics and I am guessing your does too. I am very glad to get this blasted tournament over with so we can go back to normal. "

Fleur held him pretty close and kissed him as he said that." We can still be together through this entire fiasco. I just wish we could go on dates like we used to. I still haven't picked out the wallpaper pattern for our home. I am sure mama and Papa would love to know you managed to buy us a home. "

Harrison told her they would already know if the building didn't have all the runes and the other defenses." I didn't get us a home, I wish I could. It was inherited to me. I have no clue why would anyone put me in their will but never meet me when they were alive. "

Fleur and Harrison walked arm in arm towards the castle and they knew it would be one of those days. The breakfast was decent and the fact that nobody dared to make eye contact with them made it quite clear they knew they were not a couple to mess with.

Two ghost seemed like they were having a big argument about a botched beheading. Harrison looked at the supposed nearly headless Nick and told him to hold his head up. The ghost didn't see why he should bother.

Harrison casted silently a spectral blade spell, the blade appeared in his hand and it looked like a sinister cutlass made of eerie green energy. Without even waiting to let Nick react he did a simple slash across the area between his neck and his head and with a cry off pain Nick's head began to roll on the floor.

"I trust that there will be no more mentioned of this. " The energy sword disappeared. The now headless Nick was jumping for sheer joy as he was no longer nearly headless. The bloody baron thanked him for doing that." He will finally stop mentioning that incident. It was not my descendant's fault that he was given a rusty axe in the first place. "

The other ghost looked at him with a bit of fear, which is pretty ironic once you think of it." Believe me, I did that to help him be happy. I usually respect the dead, I mean one of my best friends and my mentor is a poltergeist. A Dark Mage spends a lot of time with things that usually would make people think I am a soulless monster. "

This made the ghost relax sometimes, Peeves on the other hand was happy as can be." Harrison, I do hope my little memory will make your plan a success. " Harrison smiled at him and assured him that if everything went according to plan, the Dark lord would wish he was dead already.

Peeves couldn't be happier to hear this," Just as long as you give that corpse defiling, candy sucking pedophile hell on earth. I consider myself your most loyal follower. Just give me the word and I will keep digging the dirt from under that rotten carpet. "

Harrison smiled at Peeves and said that this was only the beginning. The Dark Lord would see hell but he would not be given the mercy of death, he would be made to suffer for all that he had done and only when he saw what he had done then he would be allowed to rest in peace.

Albus Dumbledore listened and knew that he was not as safe as he once felt in the castle. He knew that in his efforts for immortality he had made a single enemy that would not rest or stop till he paid for what he did. The prophecy turns out was not a sham at all. He did mark him as his equal, he knew a power he did not and the two of them could not live while he lived.

Most people believed that Thomas Marvolov Riddle was the Dark lord, Harrison knew that the Dark Lord in the prophecy was none other than Albus Dumbledore. The man who would kill his most trusted friends because the man simply did not want to accept one truth. People in the end they always die.

Harrison sat down and had breakfast with Fleur and the other students. He loved her and if there was one power that Dumbledore did not understand it was the power of love.

The two of them spent their free time making plans for the future, their home, marriage, family and even how many daughters they would have. The number always came back to four. "Harrison I love you, I never knew that I would find someone to love and who loved me as you. Just promise me one thing, I know you got big plans to unmask the Dark Lord. Just promise me that no matter what happens you will return to me."

Harrison told her that not even death would break them apart. The two had wonderful days and special nights. They enjoyed being together in all ways. Be they physical, emotional and some of their daughters would say much later even spiritual.

The day of the the next task was coming soon and Harrison knew it would not be pleasant. This was a tournament organized by the Dark Lord Albus Dumbledore. Nothing that he could plan would be nice, safe or pleasant.

The four champions were secretly taken from their beds and placed in similar attire. The clothes looked like you would expect on death row inmates. A few feet away they saw cages and inside the cages was the thing that frightened all but one. The thing inside the cages were the prison guards of Azkaban, the deadly and feared dementors.

The cameras came on and protected the task to all the people inside the castle. "The second task is a task to challenge their courage by facing their worst fears. Every time the bell rings they will have to walk towards the cage one mark at a time. When a person refuses or is unable to do so he or she will be disqualified."

They noticed the marks on the floor as the cameras began to show the entire scene. Dementors had the ability to suck all the happiness from their victim. Their mere presence could cause people to relive their worst moments.

The bell made a sound and so the challenge began, they each began to walk towards the mark. Everyone but Harrison began to feel the effects of being in their presence except for Harrison. He appeared to have gone insane as he began to growl and snarl at the dementor that was meant to challenge him.

 _"Lizzy, it has been such a long time. How are you have you been doing? The blonde woman next to me is my mate. She is Fleur, I hope that you are doing well. "_

The dementor smiled at him. _" I am doing as well as I can. The prison is as depressing as ever, mother and father will be very happy to hear you found love. See I told you that you would. Those humans feeding you right? You don't have anymore of those nasty pains right? "_

Harrison smiled as he heard the bell ring again and he walked towards the next mark. _" I am doing great in fact, I mastered my powers and you are looking at a bone fide Dark Mage. How you been? Come on, don't hold back the details. You wouldn't keep secrets from your childhood friend now would you? "_

Fleur now concerned touched his armed and asked him if he was feeling alright." Sure I am, Fleur this is Lizbeth. Lizbeth my mate Fleur Delacour. Lizzy is my childhood friend, my very first best friend in fact. "

Fleur was surprised to hear it and began acting like the dementor was a regular person." Nice to meet you, any friend of my mate is a friend of mine. What in the world am I saying? " Fleur began to shake her head.

They first to give up was Cedric, and the next was Viktor. The very last to surrender and give up was Fleur. Harrison kept on strong as his friend basically introduced him to her family members that were with her. Dumbledore was not liking this one bit.

This was supposed to scare him to death, but instead he acted like he was invited to a friend's family reunion. The only thing missing was the music, food and sodas. He pushed a button and the cages opened. He had planned to have them do their kiss on them. As long as the owner of the cloak died he was happy.

The shock came when none of the Dementors attacked the Champions. Two of them in fact were actually quite cordial towards Fleur. They seem quite happy to meet her. The dementor that was meant to kiss Harrison was actually smiling and gave him a big hug.

The man pretending to be Alistor Moody was actually quite happy with that this happened. Dumbledore had clearly made this task to be a death trap. It turns out that it was true after all. Those who master the Dark arts have nothing to fear from the dementors since the dementors themselves were dark creatures.

They did something unexpected and they calmly walked back to their cages and closed them. "It was nice to see you again, sir. Do give your mate my warmest and best regards." Harrison told the dementor that was assigned to challenge Fleur.

Harrison once again beat the odds and came out looking like he went to a picnic. The people watching could tell he was not affected at all. This was something that caught them by surprise. No one had ever been so close those creatures and not be affected. In fact only the patronous charm was the only spell capable of defending a witch or wizard against a dementor.

As they came for dinner that day they sat down and Fleur asked him for how long did he know the language of the dementors. "Actually I known to speak to them since I first began to train my Mage abilities. My element is darkness and just happens that it is also theirs. In fact I had to live with them for a solid week as part of the training. Lizbeth and her folks were the ones I lived with for the week. "

Fleur looked a bit worried." They don't eat normal food, how did you survive? "Harrison told him he was in no danger, a summoning charm could get him more than enough food. Their home was a different matter. It was a rather depressing place but then again that is how they liked to live.

" Lizbeth's mother used to joke and said they lived in such a depressing place to make recognizing thoughts of happiness or positive feelings in general easier to recognize. " She even joked that the home was not as dark since I was obviously very much in love.


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Dumbledore was passing in his office and he was furious. He couldn't understand why he failed at his latest scheme. The dementor was supposed to make the brat so scared that he would have a heart attack, instead he looked like he was having a grand time chatting with an old friend.

Viktor was up and about after having a healthy amount of both kisses and chocolate. Hermione really did enjoy kissing his brother it seems. Harrison on the other hand spent the rest of the day helping Fleur with her magic and sharing rather amusing stories about his time training.

Lunch time finally came and he decided to actually do something nice for a change. Fleur still didn't like the food at the castle so he did the only thing a loving mate could. He used his spell to travel to a French cafeteria and bought for his beloved mate a boxed lunch, with a rose and a little love letter inside.

He came into the Great Hall and he saw they were having lamb stew again. He also saw the displeasure on Fleur's face as she pushed the plate away. When the space was clear. He covered her eyes with on arm as he placed the box in front of her.

"Guess who? " Fleur was smiling as she heard him say that. She told him it was the same man who spent the previous night snoring up a storm.

Harrison looked a bit hurt by that comment." Fleur I keep telling you it's my allergies. Never mind, guess what I got for you. I know you are going to love it. " She blinked as she saw it in front of her, she simply couldn't believe it.

It was a box lunch from her favorite restaurant. She opened it and could not believe she found a rose, and a beautifully colored envelope. 'To my beloved mate, may I always be able to make you happy.' She thanked him profusely and began to eat her lunch.

The girls next to her wondered how in the world did he manage to get her something from so far away. Harrison on the other hand placed a slip of paper on the plate in front of him and once again the food he requested appeared. He once again thanked the elves for the food.

Eating such greasy foods was not got for his health so he actually asked if he could have a light pasta salad dish. To the house elves this was easier than snapping their fingers. So there was no problem with the request at all. The head of the house elves in the kitchen always found it quite endearing that at least one student was polite to them.

As lunch time was over and Fleur was done with her own lunch she walked over to her mate. She asked him if he wanted to take a small walk through the woods nearby. He wouldn't mind that one bit, in fact he had a few ideas on what to do in those woods.

Sure enough he found something they both didn't expect, the sight was something he knew he never expected. The forest was quiet and not in a calmness and tranquility quite, but one out of fear. He saw something first that made him realize Fleur's life was in danger and not only himself.

"Dragons, they expect us to face dragons in the next task. Harrison I know we don't attend this particular school but why do I get the feeling that the headmaster of this school is trying his best to get us supposed champions killed? " I looked at her and tried to deny it, but I couldn't.

" Fleur it wouldn't be the first Triwizard tournament that had no winners, I know of a few of them in the past. Which is why the blasted tournament had not been held in such a long time. For all we know we are going to have to face those dragons in a task of cunning, and there is a good reason why Dumbledore wants me dead. "

She sat down near a tree and he sat down next to her." He has some things that belong to my family, but he will never truly own them till every member of said family die. I learned my family past from the ghosts and specter during my training. I want to ask you something Fleur, Do you know the story of the three brothers? "

She blinked and nodded her head," Harrison every child at one point or another knows the story of the three brothers that got gifts from death. It's a fairy tale told to children. " Harrison looked at her very seriously.

" No, Fleur it's not a fairy tale at all. I am a descendant of one of those three brothers. Tom Riddle is another and the man who used to be Dumbledore's Lover is yet another. We each inherited one of those three items that death gave our ancestors. Mine is the cloak, Tom inherited the stone and the Lover inherited the wand. "

Fleur looked at him and didn't understand." Fleur, there is a legend that states the one who owns all three deadly hallows will be the Master of death, and thus live forever. Dumbledore may be powerful but no one escapes death. From the most powerful person to the beggar at the street corner we all meet the same end. "

Fleur didn't like what she was hearing." Harrison if that is true, if the headmaster is trying to kill you to achieve immortality then why did you participate in this tournament which by your own words is a death trap?"

Harrison looked at her and smiled, "I didn't put my name in the cup Fleur. At best I was going to try and keep you alive, I asked my brother not to enter but I guess he did so that he would be chosen instead of me."

She hugged him close to her body and looked really worried. "Harrison I don't want to lose you. I finally found my mate, the one person I want to spend my life with. I want to raise our daughters together and play with our granddaughters. I can't imagine life without you."

Harrison looked at her and kissed her to try and calm her down. "I know, Fleur I feel the same way. But we must be careful we don't know how or when Dumbledore will strike next." If the dragons breathing fire had one good thing, it was that at the very least he wouldn't have to worry about them. As a person who knows the language of snakes he could try to reason with them.

The next day they finally heard what the next challenge would be. The next challenge was nothing if not crazy.

Ludo stood at the very same podium where Dumbledore did his welcome speech for his students each year. "I know many of you want to know what exciting new challenge our champions will have to face next, and believe me the next one is quite the thrill. Would the Champions be so kind to come forward?"

They did as they were told and each took something some a large bag in front of him. They each had a miniature sculpture of a Dragon. Harrison looked at his and he was shaking his head, of course it would have to be the horntail.

"Each of our champions will face a challenge of cunning. They will face one of four dragons guarding her eggs but one of those eggs is fake, they will somehow have to get past the Dragon and get the Golden egg. The egg will be the clue to the next challenge you see. The one who gets the egg the quickest wins the challenge. "

" Now if you four will follow me, and please do keep up. We don't want to keep the dragons waiting. " Ludo began to lead them to the tent just outside a massive arena. Viktor and Harrison recognized it as the same arena they flew during the world quidditch game.

Harrison looked at Viktor and looked quite concerned." Viktor I know you don't often hear this from me, but please brother do try to be careful. I rather face that Dragon than mother if I have to tell her you died. "

Viktor began to laugh and put his hand on Harrison's shoulder." And here I was thinking of telling you the exact same thing. Don't worry brother I will be alive and well to see you meet this challenge see the number on the Dragon. I think that is the order we will have to face them and as you see you are right after mine. "

That didn't make Cedric feel too good to hear, his had a tag with the number one on it. That would mean he would be the first to face the Dragon, a Chinese Dragon by the looks of it." Harrison do you happen to have any tips about fighting a Dragon? "

Harrison looked at Cedric and couldn't believe what he was hearing." Their scales make them immune to magic spells, and these can fly. I think you need to concentrate on the Golden egg and forget such ideas of trying to knock out the Dragon. You harm one of those eggs and she will stop at nothing to burn you to ashes."

Fleur was right about that as she explained. Dragons mothers tend to be very protective of their young. He only hoped those eggs were enlarged chicken eggs, because if they were real and these dragons were indeed the mothers of those eggs then this challenge was truly a death trap.

Cedric took his advice to heart it seems as he transfigured a rock into a golden retriever. The Dragon was not as amused as she was the dog try to get her attention, if anything she annoyed. It worked however since Cedric was able to get the Golden egg and be back to the tent as the Dragon burned and crushed the dog into powder.

Fleur took a much different approach she began using her aura and singing a beautiful lullaby you would expect a mother would sing to her child. The Dragon had no clue how it happened but slowly but surely she fell asleep. Fleur got the Golden egg and was on her way to the tent once she put out the fire the Dragon snorted as she slept.

Viktor on the other hand used a quidditch ball and began smacking the Dragon till it was angry enough to chase him around the arena, he used magic to make himself able to run faster than her flames and when the Dragon was too dizzy to follow him he took up the egg and ran towards the tent.

Harrison did something nobody expected. He simply walked over to the Dragon and bowed. He then began to hiss at the Dragon. _"Greetings and Salutations, I am sorry to intrude but you see you have a fake egg amongst your own. It is golden and quite different from the others ones."_

 _"And what is that thing doing next to my children? What do you intend to do? "_ Harrison smiled at her and he tried to look as calm as possible. _" I intend to ask your permission to take that fake egg and leave you be. Would you allow me to take that fake golden egg? "_

 _" Very well, you may take the Golden egg but only the Golden egg. Try to take one of my children or harm them and I shall burn you to ashes. "_ Harrison did as he promised, he took up the Golden egg and thanked her for allowing this. He walked calmly back to the tent where the other champions were staring at him in sheer disbelief.

Fleur was the first to ask," What in the world did you do? You just hissed at the Dragon, and the dragon growled back. You then just walk to the Golden egg take it and hissed something at her before walking here. Harrison I need to know what did you do? "

Harrison smiled at her and simply said he asked for the Golden egg and the nice lady Dragon gave him permission to take it." Just because she is a dragon doesn't mean she is not civil you know. "

Everyone in the stand had a much different reaction. Severus Snape never realized that parseltongue could be useful in such a way. Dumbledore didn't like the fact the Dragon didn't kill him or that at least injure him. Moody was aplauding like he saw the best act in his entire life. The rest wondered what was all that hissing he did and why did it work, all except for a few students in House Slytherin.

The times came and it pretty much shocked everyone that Cedric came in first, Harrison suspected that Dumbledore had a hand in that, but no matter. He decided to at least get to see what the egg had inside, it was supposed to be something regarding the next task.

He soon regretted having opened the egg, once the egg opened some of the most horrible sounds came out of it. He of course knew what it was he was not having an easy time dealing with this, he had to sit down. Fleur looked concerned as this actually made him look a little pale.

Here was a man who was friends with a dementor and even chatted with a dragon, but this horrible sounds made him looked almost frightened. She had to find out what was the matter to make her mate react this way.

"Harrison something is the matter I can tell. Tell me all about my love. It might make this seem a lot easier to deal with. " Harrison was shaking and he looked at her and smiled. He asked her to sit with him. She did and so he finally said what made him feel this way.

" This is not shrieking or screaming Fleur it's the way the mermaids and mermen sound when they speak outside of water. This is a particularly troubling because I can tell what this says. Damn Hiselda, why off all mermaids did you have to be the one to deliver this message. I hoped I never saw you again in all my life. "

Fleur looked at him and she asked him who was this Hiselda and why would he never want to see her again. He told her that once in his second year he actually fell from the boat and Hiselda was the mermaid that rescued him. She was his first unofficial girlfriend as it were. He even told her he refused the very idea of becoming romantically involved, which in turn made her become very stubborn.

"She used to sing to woo me every morning for a year till she finally gave up. I was able to get a good night sleep after she left. I would recognize that voice anywhere. She is saying that someone precious to me will be kidnapped and I have limited time to get that person or that person will die. "

Fleur understood what he was talking about as he finished telling her this." So you think someone precious to you will be at risk? Tell me who are you thinking it would be that made you turn so pale?"

Harrison began to name them, herself was first and foremost, then Gabrielle who was like a little sister to him, Viktor was obvious. He was glad this father and mother were nowhere near the lake and those were the people that came to mind. "So you are thinking that this mermaid will take me hostage and what kill me?"

He looked at her and pulled her close to him as he wrapped his arms around her. "If she finds out we are mates and how much I love you, she might try and do that out of sheer jealousy that I never fell in love with her but do love you."

She kissed him cheek and then his lips, "I don't care what she thinks. You are mine, mister and I intend to keep to that way. So don't worry, I know that you will rescue me if that happens. I don't think it will be me however since I am also a champion. As to your parents they will come since we are nearing the end of the tasks, they were invited to come as guests of the Champions. "


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Harry Potter, this is a fanfiction only.

Morning came to the couple as they slept on her bed, which if you asked her she would tell you it was their bed. Harrison woke up first and after giving Fleur a tender good morning kiss she woke up as well. "Morning my love,tell me did you sleep well last night?"

Harrison looked at her and smiled, "With you by my side how else would I sleep? But to be honest I still worry about the next task, and it is supposed to happen soon. I think the giant squid is the least of my worries."

She laughed as he mentioned the squid and she smiled as she placed her head on his chest, "My major worry has to do with a certain singing underwater hussy trying to seduce my man. I trust you Harrison, but if I had a choice I wouldn't let you near her as far as I can harpoon her. Mermaids are fabled for being able to seduce sailors to such an extent they would go to a watery grave trying to be with them."

"We still need to get up and you need to get ready to put up with the hundreds of hormonal teens wishing they were me right about now." She laughed and did get up from the bed, she even told me she didn't need a boy with her, which is why she chose a man who could value her for more than just her looks.

Harrison had to say watching her dressed was an experience that he never get used to. As a guy Harrison never had to do that much to get ready, a clean pair of socks, pants, shirt and shoes he was ready to go. Fleur, on the other hand, had to do her hair, pick out a dress or robes, matching accessories with her shoes and her hair and then put on her makeup.

Harrison never could figure why she even bothers with so much stuff, he once told her if she wore nothing but rags and a smile on her face she would still be stunningly beautiful. She hit him in the shoulder as he remembered and called it flattery.

As we both got out of the room, Harrison using my shadow magic, and her walking out her bedroom door we met under a nice tree. Madame Maxine was eyeing me like a hawk. "I don't know why you two keep this act going." She said as she walked near us. "It's not like we can't tell you two been practically living together since this tournament started. Did you two know your quite loud when you two really get into it."

Harrison knew most would shrug it off and look like she said nothing out of the ordinary, but you could probably cook an pair of eggs on their faces as she said that, he hadn't blushed so much since they kissed for the first time when they started dating.

"As long as you don't end up sabotaging my champion by making her carry shall we say a passenger, then I will keep quiet. But you two might take some precautions or you two will end up being parents before you are husband and wife."

Fleur simply said that as far as her family was concerned the fact they were mates was more than enough to consider them married. She went and even said that if they indeed conceive a child her mother would be delighted to look after her granddaughter.

Harrison could only say that he still wished to give her a proper wedding one of these days, which made her blush again. They two walked arm in arm to the castle and they met Viktor and Hermione by the same table that they had their breakfast the day before.

"Any idea who is going to be kidnapped for us to rescue?" Had Viktor to ask that before Harrison could have his breakfast didn't he? Talk about a subject that almost ruined his brother's appetite. Harrison looked at Hermione and then at Fleur.

"I can only guess, for you Krum I imagine Hermione, Cedric I don't know him well enough to even make a guess probably a schoolmate, sorry love but for you Gabrielle and as for me I imagine one of our parents I just it's not our mom you know how well she can swim. If that is not bad enough for you how about learning Hiselda is in the lake and you know she is the one who was singing."

If Krum was not worried before, after hearing his brother say that the mermaid that tried to seduce Harrison was in the very lake they had to swim in was making him worry. Hiselda was not above in trying to seduce him again and this was a couple if years ago. This could only mean that she was not as childish as she looked back then, mermaids were probably considered the second sexist of the magical creatures, veelas being number one.

"Looks like you will have to rescue your intended hostage, and fight off the sexual advances of a particularly stubborn mermaid. Sorry to bring it up before you ate Harrison." He told his brother that he had worse things to worry about, someone wanted him dead and not just have him lose points or the tournament.

Harrison got up and Fleur just knew something was bothering him. As soon as they knew nobody was around he sat down on the grass overlooking the lake. She knew that something was bothering him and she knew it was best not to rush him. "Fleur if something happens to you that threaten your life, I don't think I will be able to control myself. Please, my beloved, promise me you will take care."

She smiled as he pulled her closer to him as he placed his arms around her waist. "I won't be able to do that since I will probably be trying to flash roast anything that tries to take you from me. I love you Harrison and I can't imagine being able to live without you by my side, and let's not forget we still have to get ready for our daughters."

They sat down together and close to each other on the soft grass. Little did they know someone was watching them from below the surface of the lake and this person was not liking the way Harrison was behaving with the human female next to him. She had secretly hoped that now that she had a more seductive body she would have another chance in winning his affections. After seeing the way the two look like a couple of lovebirds she knew she would not have it as easy as she first believed, but that was fine with her.

"Veela above the water you can use your aura to seduce him, but beneath the water my kind rule. I shall see soon if he truly loves you or he is just influenced by your aura. If he is influenced he will be mine! As it was always intended! But if he does love you I shall respect it. So come little bird and let us see if he loves you or he loves me."

The day finally arrived, and not wanting to be outdone by Cedric, my brother or the love of my life sure made me come up with shall we way unconventional means to this challenge, Bagman must love the sound of his own voice as he said what the challenge would entail.

" **Ladies and gentleman today the champions are faced with a life or death situation. A person they consider precious has been taken a hostage, and now they must race to the bottom of the lake rescue their hostage to top if off brew an antidote to the poison their hostage has been given. It goes without saying that the first person to do that will have won his challenge if the hostage dies, however, the champion will be disqualified and will lose his or her magic."**

Call Harrison paranoid but somehow he believed that Dumbledore is behind that poison part hoping that Harrison would lose his magic and suffer greatly by not being able to save his relative. He saw the look father was giving him and he knew who it was they chose as my hostage. When this tournament is over Harrison hope Dumbledore is not going to try something because he had quite the desire to kill Dumbledore.

They all jumped into the lake and with a bit of quick spellcasting they each took off towards the merpeople village. Harrison chose to do a simple transfiguration on his neck giving him gills. Viktor did a complete transfiguration into a shark, a great white no less. Fleur used a bubble head charm to make herself a nice little submersible. Cedric simply used gilly weed to swim down.

Harrison saw who the hostages were, Hermione, a girl named Cho Chang or so he heard Cedric call her, Gabrielle and of course his mother Victoria. He swam past the guards picked up his mother after cutting her loose with a severing spell.

He saw Fleur had untied Gabrielle and they both took off to the surface, or so they planned. Hiselda had other plans for them. 'If he loses his magic he will have no safe place but to accept my marriage proposal. Live with me under the water for the rest of his days.'

She was trying to dazzle him with how her body had become more beautiful over the years. _"Love to stay and chat Hiselda but I got a lot of things to do and so little time. I got to cure my mom, arrange a romantic dinner for me and my wife, see that the furniture is delivered to our home, you know a lot to do."_

Hiselda expected him to be dazzled by how much sexier she looked but instead he simply greeted her like an old friend and excused himself as he swam past her. _"Harrison, do you even know what that person was given? Marry me and I will give you the antidote."_

Harrison didn't stop going towards the surface as he said it was Basilisk venom and not to worry he came prepared. Fleur was smiling as she saw the defeated look on the mermaid that had been chasing her mate. He could talk to the ghost, it was no surprise he knew what his mother had been poisoned with.

As they both made it to the surface she uncorked a potion and gave it to her sister as Harrison did the same for his mother. Dumbledore was not expecting him to have a vial of Phoenix tears in him. Fawkes had cried when he was told what had Albus done to him and his family.

Fleur looked at Harrison and smiled at him. "Looks like you were right on both things, my love. Hiselda was going to try to get between us, but how did you know about the basilisk venom? Those snakes have you be breed under very risky and specific criteria."

Harrison nodded his head and told her that the school was the tournament is being hosted on had Salazar Slytherin as a founder and his house symbol is a snake. "I just traveled using shadow magic to the chamber and had a long pleasant chat with the serpent there. She told me Dumbledore and she had an agreement. He collects venom and shed skin from time to time and she gets to live in peace."

That didn't answer how in the world he was able to talk to a snake that could have killed him just by looking at him. He told her if he could talk to a dragon and she could have roasted him alive, why would talking to a basilisk be any different?

The first and second place points were added up and divided evenly amongst Harrison and Fleur. Madame Maxine didn't complain, or at least she didn't complain publicly. She did complain about her students present in private in their carriage.

Harrison had a very nice night either way. He slept in Fleur's bed with his arms wrapped around her after a long night of slow and tender lovemaking. She fell asleep thinking that she had never known such peace before she met her mate.

As Harrison woke up the next day he gently kissed her lips and she woke up with a smile on her face. "Harrison I know we been enjoying each other quite a bit, but we need to be careful or else we might not be getting some money would of this tournament if you know what I mean."

He looked at her and pulled her close to his chest, "I know that you wouldn't want to tell our child she was conceived in this place, but I can't help it. I want to make you happy, and if that is a crime then I am guilty of the crime of wanting my beloved wife to be happy."

She laughed as she rubbed her head on his chest. "You know that the penalty for doing that is pretty severe, you are going to have to serve a life sentence with yours truly," Harrison told her he was planning to do just that anyways.

He got dressed and used a bit of shadow magic to exit the room, and wait by a large tree outside the carriage. One of her classmates yawned as she came out of her room and asked why did Harrison even pretend that he was waiting for her outside? They heard them every other night go at it. He might as well use the door to exit the room.

This made her blush as she couldn't actually come up with any excuse. "He is just romantic that way, I am guessing his brother is pretty much doing the same thing for with that Granger girl. We might complain all we want but you know we both wish our boyfriends were that considerate with us."


End file.
